Lover Book 4
by Aria20
Summary: With the dagger in possession and all The Originals in town, Arielle is in for a new adventure. She has to try and protect everyone while her morals are put to test. Will she, like her family give in and resort to killing or will she stand by her beliefs?
1. Prologue

Love has never been something I have given much thought. To me love has always been the warmth I felt when I hugged my parents or my family and friends. It has been the adoration I felt towards them when they helped even through the smallest of problems. The feeling of safety and security I felt while taking decisions; knowing that someone always has my back. I've never felt that for anyone else before, until Noah, Ares and the others love was so easy define, it was my family. Childish I know, my definition of love was my family but it's the only love I have known.

When I look at Ares and Noah I want to feel that kind of love, I want to have that kind of love. I want the kind of love that embraces all the flaws the other has all the while helping them overcome them. That's the kind of love I wish to have, the all accepting and caring kind.


	2. The Bronze Dagger

We were finally in New Orleans and had a somewhat plan in place. Ares still had his magic and he was a part of the coven when he lived here, so there's a tiny hope that he can still enter. We aren't depending on that though, we found a spell that can help barriers like these. The plan is pretty simple; Ares, Adam and Ezra will go in with Ares' help if that doesn't work Ares and Ezra will use the spell to help get in and then Noah and I will use another spell to hopefully keep the ancestors at bay. Natalie and Felix will keep an eye out for me and Noah while Arya will keep an eye at the entrance. She wasn't very keen for this job but with her heightened senses, she was our best bet. I don't like the plan since there are too many things that could go wrong but this is the only plan that was sane enough to be carried out. So here we are. Ares, Adam and Ezra are in the parade that is taking place while we are in a house near the cemetery. We are on the second floor while Felix and Natalie are keeping an eye out downstairs.

We are going to wait for Ares' signal on whether or not they can enter. I don't see why we're even trying but well you never know. About 20 minutes later Noah gets a message. "They broke the barrier spell. Come on it's our turn." Noah says after reading the text. "Okay. Let's start." I say and he takes my hands. Noah starts chanting, drawing magic from me. Moments later I can feel a push against our magic which means that the spell is working. The ancestors are probably trying to fight back. I focus on my magic as the pressure on our magic keeps on increasing. A few minutes later I hear footsteps and turn to see Felix and Natalie who looked worried. "They took them." Natalie says. "We have to go and help them." Felix continues. Noah's eyes snap open upon hearing and he stops the spell. We both stumble a little since the ancestors magic reaches us. "Let's go." Noah says starting to walk down stairs. "Wait. We need to have a plan. We can't just walk in, it would be useless." I say and Natalie and Felix nod. "I can take them." Noah argues. "We don't know what they did to the others, we simply walk in and we risk the others getting hurt. Let's think this through Noah, we all are worried but we can't just go and attack." I explain and he reluctantly nods.

We all settle down on a couch downstairs. "What do we do?" Noah asks. "We need a distraction so that you can figure out how to take everyone out and help the others. Me and Felix could go in, while you and Natalie help the others." I suggest. "Sounds good. But we first need to know where they have the others." Noah says. "If Elle and Felix go in they will find them and will bring them to the others. Then... I guess we could just attack. I mean they won't know immediately that Elle can do magic right? That could help. Maybe." Natalie proposes. "That should work. We have to be careful. I hope you know this is very risky." Noah warns, mostly Natalie and Felix. "Doesn't matter, we have to help them." Felix says sounding determined. Natalie nods agreeing. We leave the house and Felix and I make our way towards the entrance while Noah takes Natalie to the top of a tomb.

Felix and I carefully make our way through the cemetery, we walk past many tombs before I hear voices from the right. "Be careful." I tell Felix and he nods giving me a reassuring smile. We turn right and walk slowly trying not to draw too much attention. We needed to distract them but we couldn't make it too obvious. But before we could get too close, someone stepped in front of us. Two witches led us to the others while tightly gripping our arms. I look towards Felix and he just gives me a slight smile. Hopefully no one dies. We reach the others and Ares and Ezra have their hands bound in chains and they seem drained. "Seems like we have everyone here. Am I right?" One of the witches asks as we stop near the others. "Are you okay?" I ask in general and receive nods from Adam and Arya but Ezra and Ares barely shake their heads no. "I asked you something." The witch says and I glance towards him, he is standing at the center. He has black hair, fair features but short frame. You wouldn't think he's dangerous at first glance. I look around to see two more witches standing behind Arya and Adam. "Sorry if I'm not inclined to answer you." I say and feel pain flare through my stomach. I gasp and almost fall but the witch holds me up. "I expect respect. Behave and we'll give you a nice and peaceful end." The witch says and I feel the pain disappear. I can feel a lingering feeling still but they not to focus on it. "You have all of us. Happy?" Felix asks suddenly with a hint of anger. "Very much so. You will be our gift to our ancestors for Mardi Gras." The witch says happily.

He leaves and I look on the tombs to see where Noah is but I can't see him. I look to Felix and see that the witch holding him is taking him next to Arya. I focus on the woman holding me and whisper the spell I used on Katherine's witch to temporarily take her powers. She doesn't realize and I face the others again. The witch from earlier returns with a dagger in his hands. The Bronze Dagger. "Now." He says smirking. "Let's start with the one who has already turned. Accept your fate and your death won't be cruel." He states. I look towards Adam, who is looking towards me in fear. What do I do? As the witch walks closer to Adam, I focus on him and use the pain infliction spell Noah taught me. He cripples in pain and falls to his knees. The witch holding me goes to attack but before I know it she's swept away. The witch screams in pain before passing out. Felix takes down the third witch and I see Noah place the witch who was holding me on the ground. Adam and Arya attack the witches behind them and knock them out. Noah walks towards Ares and I go towards Ezra. "Don't touch the chains, they're spelled." Noah warns me and I turn to see him break the chains from Ares' hand before doing the same to Ezra's. "You okay?" I ask Ezra and he faintly nods his head. I take his hand and use a healing spell. "That won't work." Noah says. "The chains were spelled to drain magic from him, that's why he's feeling weak." Noah informs me. "But he doesn't have magic of his own." I state confused. "He siphoned some magic before we came in." Adam explains. The others are surrounding us looking as worried as I feel. "So if he takes some of my magic, he'll be fine?" I ask Noah. "No. We need to leave before anyone comes in and they need rest. Everything will be fine after they eat something and get some rest." Noah explains and I nod. Felix helps Ezra stand and supports his weight as Arya picks the dagger from the unconscious witches grasp.

Arya hands the dagger to Adam and we start to head towards the gate. We get out the street is thankfully deserted. We all head back to the house we are staying in and help Ezra and Ares settle in their rooms. "They'll be okay right?" I ask Noah when we head down to make something for the others to eat. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Noah reassures me. "Then why are you so scared?" I ask him and he sighs before smiling slightly. "I... I've just never seen him like that before. Even when he was wearing himself off doing work or magic, he never looked... he never looked so tired, so weak. For a minute I was scared that they killed him and that they'll kill you too. I've never felt that kind of fear before." Noah whispers, almost as if he's afraid that saying it out loud will change the fact that Ares is fine and resting. I stop him from gathering utensils and hug him tight. "Everything will be fine, just like you said. Everyone's safe." I assure him and he just hugs me tighter, faintly nodding. We both separate and get to work. "I can't believe we actually have the dagger." I say with disbelief evident in my tone. We're almost done and I was setting the table while Noah finished the dishes. "Yeah. We actually did it. It wasn't as difficult as we anticipated but there is still a chance they'll come looking for us, so let's not get too confident." Noah says and I nod. "Yeah, they probably will come. We should do something, a spell or something to keep them from entering. Ares and Ezra are in no condition to fight and we can't loose someone or the dagger." I tell him and he nods. "Yeah, you're right. We are leaving tomorrow, but tonight we all need rest. We could do a barrier spell and a cloaking spell, just in case." Noah says and I just nod not really knowing those kind of spells.

We both walk to the living room and he holds his hands out. I put my hands in his and he starts chanting a spell in what I think is Latin. I can feel myself getting tired as the spell seems to take a lot. Once he's done he opens his eyes and let's go off my hands. "You okay?" Noah asks. "Yeah. Don't worry." I assure him. We call everyone down and we eat in silence. It's a little odd seeing as we accomplished what we came for but at the same time it's understandable seeing as we all could have lost our lives and it was a tiring experience. I sit on the window seat in the room I'm sharing with Arya and Natalie and watch as clearly drunk and disguised people walk in the streets, hollering and having fun. I know everyone wanted to enjoy Mardi Gras too or at least have a little fun after the stressful month but we can't right now. Maybe once we get back home, we can have a night out. "Lost in thought?" I hear Natalie's voice ask as she appears in front of me and sits down. "A little. We won but... I'm still scared. I don't know why. They aren't stupid enough to try anything now, right?" I ask her. "You can never know for sure. People are unpredictable, we'll be fine though. Like you said we won. Don't worry too much and get some rest." Natalie says and I nod giving her a smile.

We both head towards the bed and Natalie settles down in the middles. I take her left side and Arya takes her right after she comes out of the bathroom. "Hey Elle?" Arya says. "Yeah?" I ask. "I'm glad you came to find us. Not today, I meant in the dreams. I'm really glad I came to Mystic Falls." Arya says. "I'm glad you came too. You also don't have to thank me. We're friends, we'll have each other's back, no matter what." I tell her. "No matter what." Natalie agrees. "Okay. Goodnight." Arya says. "Goodnight." Natalie and I say together and laugh a little. I turn off the table lamp and let myself relax. We actually did it and without casualties, I still can't get over it. It was far more easier than what we had in mind but that's better than loosing someone. I close my eyes and force myself to get the much needed rest.


	3. Chapter 1 - The Birthday

I wake up to a very loud bang and sit up straight in my bed. After a few seconds, I get out of bed and head towards the door. I open my door and Arya is just coming towards me. "Hey, what was that?" I ask her as I go back into my room and on my bed. "Hey. Don't worry it was just Adam being clumsy." Arya says joining me after closing the door. "You okay?" Arya asks after settling in my bed. "Yeah, just had a nightmare, don't worry about it." J tell her. "You seem to be having a lot of those." Arya states. "Yeah. I don't really have a major crisis to distract myself with." I say, which is true after coming home from New Orleans I have been having nightmares every other day. Sometimes about Jackson and sometimes about Jeremy dying. The first I can handle but the thought of never seeing Jeremy ever again is not something I can seem to get over. I always end up staying up the rest of the night, it's especially scary since he did die but was saved by Bonnie. It has been worrying everyone especially Noah and Ares ever since I told them what the nightmares are about.

"What are you talking about? We have Adam and Ezra, they're walking disasters." Arya exclaims, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Yeah, they are." I agree with her laughing a little. Ever since we came back and summer break started everyone has had more time to get accustomed to each other which has led to the ever dangerous duo of Ezra and Adam. They are always trying something stupid be it a spell or some stupid prank they've seen on YouTube. Whenever they take it too far Ares grounds them very literally; using a spell to keep them bound to mostly the living room sofa and a mute spell to keep everyone safe from their whining. Everything here has been going great but on the other hand everything at home has been a disaster. Elena is looking for Stefan and inevitably inviting Klaus' attention. Jeremy has been seeing Anna who is dead and has been on Elena's hit list. Jenna... she's been trying to cope with all these feelings, powers, etc but she refuses Noah's help. Damon is the person she entrusted herself to and that worries me. I have been staying here the whole break mostly because I'm tired of Elena's petty behaviour and demands to help find Stefan. "You going back to sleep?" Arya asks suddenly and I realize I had zoned out which is getting very common these days. "No, I'm going to go get ready." I tell her and she nods. "See you at breakfast." Arya says before getting up and leaving my room.

I get out of my bed and go to my bathroom, I start the water for a bath and brush my teeth while waiting for it. I get into the bath and relax. I get out once the water starts getting cold and change into a white tee and sweats, since I have nowhere to go. I tie up my hair and fix my room before going downstairs to get breakfast. I reach the kitchen to find it empty save for the dining table which is filled with different breakfast items. I turn around and hear a loud 'Happy Birthday' before seeing everyone standing just outside the kitchen. "Thanks guys." I say and Felix comes foward to hug me. After hugs and more happy birthday wishes we all sit down at the table to eat. We all eat with Natalie, Felix and Ares complaining about how I didn't want a party. "I just don't want anything big or an actual party. If it's just and something simple then I dont mind." I tell Ares, making a compromise just so that I don't have to listen to anymore whinning. "Really? Great, I promise it'll be small, just us." Ares promises and I nod laughing a little knowing our definition 'small' is very different in this situation. Hopefully it really will be small. "Yup. We can do something simple and relax today. Movies, drinks, gifts and food. Right?" Noah asks giving the three a look. "Yeah. Whatever you like Elle." Natalie says. "Sounds fun. Thanks guys. Seriously." I say and give them a grateful smile. I just get complains in return about acting formal. I roll my eyes and finish my food.

After eating Adam and I stay in the kitchen cleaning while the others set up everything. Technically Adam is the only one cleaning since he refuses to let me do anything claiming the birthday girl shouldn't have to do anything. "How's everything?" I ask Adam and he turns to give me a strange look. "I mean with everything, being a Fighter and I guess just being here in general." I clarify. "It's been nice. I like it here and as for being a Fighter it's just not that different from being human. I'm just stronger and other things but can I be honest?" Adam asks pausing as if he's scared to admit it. "Yeah, of course." I assure him. "It's not bad but after turning things were difficult with having to choose whether I should go to Orleans or here and then everything but I have now that everything is somewhat settled it's as though I'm finally free. It's kind of liberating and it feels right like everything is as it should be. It's not about my past or anything but it's just as though turning gave me a piece of me that I didn't even know was missing. It's odd, right?" Adam asks. I can tell he has been giving this a lot of thought and that he has been hesitant to tell any of us because all of us are worried about turning. "I guess it is weird, but it's also understandable. Being a Fighter is a part of us and turning would just meaning embracing that part too, accepting every part of us. It's a bit odd but it doesn't mean you can't talk about it with us. We haven't turned and we are scared but that doesn't mean that you have to feel alone. We can't truly understand how you feel but we're here to listen. Okay?" I tell him, wanting him to know he can always talk to us all. "Yeah. Thanks for listening." Adam says and I give him a smile. He goes back to cleaning. "Also thanks for hooking me to Supernatural, it's just great to be stuck on a cliffhanger and have to wait a whole year for a new episode." Adam says with a deadpan tone. I laugh because it's true that it's just pure torture and I had nearly have everyone hooked except Arya and Noah who don't like the 'misrepresentation'. "Oh come on, it's not my fault. You all watched the seasons so fast and I didn't force you to watch. You got curious." I deny the accusation and Adam just gives me a judge look. "Well there's this other show you can watch." I tell him and he covers his ears. "No, absolutely not. I don't need to torture myself anymore." Adam says very dramatically and I just roll my eyes. "Fine." I agree and give him a smile which he returns mockingly.

After Ares deems everything finally in place Adam and I go to the living room which is fully covered and dark. In place of the TV is a projector screen and the furniture is moved somewhere else and in place are mattresses with dozens of pillows and blankets and snacks. There's popcorn with chocolate dip and caramel popcorn along with Doritos and chips and everything and anything a movie marathon needs. The movies are stacked beside the projector and are ones I have never seen. I would prefer a Disney and Marvel marathon but this works too. "This looks amazing." I say and Ares literally lights up. "Great let's start. We can open the gifts at night after dinner." Ares says and everyone settles down. The first movie is Dumb and Dumber which I have seen but it's always fun to watch. After that there are a few late 90's movies which I haven't seen before and neither have the others except Ezra which is surprising. Since we had breakfast really late we survive mostly on snacks throughout the marathon but end up ordering pizza when Ares complains that he's hungry. We watch four or five movies before Noah announces that we should go get dinner. Everyone goes to change since everyone was in sweats. I change into a white printed tee and jeans and put on shoes before going downstairs. Ares is already sitting there ready to leave.

I go sit next to him. "Hey. Having fun?" Ares asks when I sit and I give him a smile. "Yeah. Thanks a lot for not throwing an actual party." I say and he smiles. "It's your birthday I didn't want to force you. How's everything?" Ares asks. "I don't want to think about it today." I tell him and he nods. "Fair enough." Ares agrees. I ask him about his latest project and he shows me the designs he has been working on, asking for my honest opinion which I gladly provide. We are interrupted by Natalie who is excited to look at Ares' work and she also gives her honest opinions. Once everyone comes down we leave for dinner. Noah informs me we are going to the outskirts to eat. It's already pretty late but the diner we are going to is open 24/7, at least according to Noah. We reach after half an hour and the car ride is anything but silent, filled with chatter about how short the summer was and how no one is ready to go back to school. We enter the diner and settle at a table. We get the menus and everyone places their order. Everyone starts discussing what movies to watch after dinner. No one seems to be able to agree and thankfully the food arrives before someone actually starts fighting. By the end of the dinner we settle for a few comedies. I pay for the dinner even though everyone complains about how it was supposed to be their treat. I just roll my eyes and kindly remind them that they have already spent enough on the presents. Everyone had gotten jobs for summer break to not be burdens on Noah and Ares even though both of them reminded everyone that they have enough wealth over and over. We get back in our cars and this time I'm with Noah and Ares which means that they have something to say.

"Well?" I ask them after a few minutes of silence. "Well what?" Ares questions. "Come on you both obviously have something to say since it's only us three here; delibrately." I tell him and he sighs. "Arya told us you had another nightmare." Noah says. "Yeah. It was about Jeremy, again. The fact that we rarely talk isn't helpful to this situation." I explain. "Why aren't you talking?" Ares asks. "Because he's mad at me for staying with you and he's mad at me for not actively stopping Elena from running towards her death continually." I say. "The first part is understandable but Elena is her own person and you can't decide for her. That's not fair towards you." Noah says. "Yeah well apparently having personal opinions and choices is becoming a crisis in my family. Jenna hates that I'm friends with the person whose brother killed her and Elena and according to her John as well. Of course you saving her life is not countable." I say a little frustrated. "Can we not talk about this? I want to enjoy today. My worries will be there when I wake up tomorrow, I'll take care of them then." I say and they both nod. "Whatever you wnat." Ares agrees and smiles at me. I return a tired smile.

We reach home and everyone decides to change back before meeting downstairs. Once everyone is back, Noah enters with a cake and I almost laugh at the design. It's clearly made with everyone's help. It's chocolate so nothing else actually matters. I cut the cake and after eating, it's time for presents. I open Natalie's first which is a dreamcatcher, that is obviously self made. "Thanks, it's beautiful." I tell her and give her a hug. "I'm glad. I was going to buy one but I like giving hand made presents. Ares assured me you'd like it, so... " Natalie says trailing off. "I love it." I reassure her and she smiles widely. Next is Arya who got me a book. The last book of the Percy Jackson series. I had finished all the others during the summer break. I thank her and give her a hug. Next is Felix who got me a sketchbook and paints. He always claims that I look peaceful when I paint and that enjoys watching me create something beautiful. I thank and hug him. Next is Adam who gifts me a cookbook, he looks a little guilty but I smile at him and he relaxes a little. Next is Ezra who gives me a sweatshirt and it's so soft that I don't even care it has a unicorn printed on it. I wouldn't mind, unicorns are pretty cool. Noah gives me a grimoire which I know isn't really his gift but I accept it anyways. Ares though hands me three bags which have two dresses and a jumpsuit. "Thanks a lot guys. I love all of them." I say and give everyone a smile. "I'm glad you do. I was kind of worried." Ares says and I roll my eyes at him. "Sure you were." I agree and he laughs.

After putting aside the gifts we settle down to continue our movie marathon. It starts with Wizard of Oz which is not a comedy but okay. By the end of the second movie I can feel myself drifting off. I glance around to see almost everyone asleep except Noah. He holds out his hand towards me and I take the box he hands me. I open it to see a necklace with the rose trapped in the glass pendant. It's rose gold and I can feel magic pulse through it. "Happy birthday Elle." Noah whispers. "Thanks Noah." I whisper back and he smiles drowsily. We turn off the projector and both settle down. I fall asleep happy and worry free after quite a few weeks.


	4. Chapter 2 - The Hybrid

I wake up to a little rustling beside and turn to see Adam waking up and going towards the kitchen. I close my eyes again as I still feel tired but find my body disagreeing with my intent to sleep for a few more hours. I sigh but reluctantly get up and start to head towards my room. The living room is somewhat of a mess as everyone except Noah and Adam is sleeping. I go to my room and head for a shower. After showering, brushing, etc. I change into black shorts and a tee, I tie my hair in a bun and head down towards the kitchen for some breakfast. I find Noah and Adam sitting at the table drinking coffee and seemingly being lost in thought. "Morning." I greet them and they both look up, greeting me back. "Are you guys just going to drink coffee? I'm making breakfast, I'm really hungry." I inform them. "Elle, it's almost lunchtime," Noah says while Adam says that he's hungry too. "We can just make lunch then," Adam says and Noah just sighs, clearly not in the mood. "We can cook. You can... sulk." I tell Noah and he just nods. I look to Adam in question but he just shrugs. I decide to let Noah figure his problem out and Adam and I start cooking lunch.

Adam and I finish making a chicken salad and lasagna. I start setting the table as Adam goes to check if everyone is up and to call them for lunch. After everyone gathers, we serve ourselves and start eating. "Are you excited for senior year?" Ares asks us after some time. "I guess, it's exciting to think that this is the last year I have to handle all the Mystic Falls drama," I tell him. "I'm excited too, it's a bit unreal. After this year I can finally do what I always wanted to do. Maybe travel too, I mean if we are immortal then why hurry." Natalie answers and Ezra nods enthusiastically. "Yeah, it would be fun to visit some places and have fun before thinking about colleges." Felix agrees. "Maybe after graduation, we can travel over the break before going into colleges," Arya says. "That's a good idea. Any place is better than here." Noah declares. "Well, you all are clearly excited to be done with high school and Mystic Falls," Ares says amused. "Aren't you? Or do you just like Mystic Falls that much?" Adam asks. "Fair enough, it would be wonderful to finally leave. Although, I expected you to want to stay with your family, Elle." Ares says. "I don't know, I've always wanted to leave Mystic Falls and apply to a college a bit farther from here. Of course, I'll always visit my family but I have no intention of staying here after high school." I explain and Ares hums in understanding.

After lunch, everyone cleans the living room and the kitchen. We set the couches back in their place but decide to keep the projector there for movie nights. Once we are done, Ezra and I go to the backyard to practice spells. It's something we gave been doing since the beginning of the break. We both want to be able to hold our own with and without magic. During the break, we had started doing rigorous training and even learned to fight together. It was difficult at first as it was hard to depend on each other but we learned to trust that someone has our back and after a lot of work we finally found ourselves in sync. Over the months we learned how to communicate with each other during fights and also a lot more about the different supernatural elements that affect witches and other species too. The book that Adrian had given had loads of information about different creatures but Noah had been confused as he had never encountered anything other than vampires, witches, and vampires. We had also taken to learning Greek, the others doing so reluctantly but it was important as the information in the book provided a lot of knowledge about Fighters themselves too. We had learned that every Fighter had a special weapon that can kill anything, but, it had to be created. Adam had talked to Adrian with the help of a spell and Adrian helped him create a dagger that could be used to kill anyone and anything. It required the Fighter to be completely comfortable with the weapon of choice, a spell that required a lot of ingredients and the carving of the Fighters symbol on the weapon done by the Fighter itself. The weapon is mostly a dagger or something similar as it would be difficult to engrave and spell every single arrow or such.

Ezra and I had learned to share and borrow powers from each other without draining the other person. I have a bracelet that belonged to Ezra and he has a necklace that belonged to me. We both have something that belongs to Noah and Ares but they refused to take anything of ours as they didn't believe it would be necessary. We both have learned a lot of offensive spells and some shielding and cloaking spells too. Ares and Noah had also taught us a few different types of magic as a failsafe. Ezra had chosen to learn spells that didn't necessarily need verbalizing. I, on the other hand, had decided to focus on spells belonging to different covens. These spells were very specific as many covens had different beliefs and practices, some drew from the moon, some from nature and some even from other people regardless of whether or not they are supernatural. Although I had decided to stray away from drawing from humans as it's very dangerous and could kill them. I had also taken a keen interest in languages because I had enjoyed learning Greek. Ares had taken to teaching me French which was very interesting as he had a proper local lingo and knew words that were very familiar and also a lot of swears, which I expected.

Ezra and I practice spells that are a bit more friendly as neither of us are really interested in learning anymore offensive or defensive spells. We had created a small garden in the backyard where we mostly grew magical herbs and some normal herbs too, separately, obviously. We had vervain, wolfsbane, and even valerian. Adam had started to develop tolerance to valerian so that it can't be used against him. He's probably had it the hardest amongst us as he had to learn how to use a weapon comfortably and also to grow tolerance but he had opened up more and had started talking to everyone about how it felt to be a Fighter. Adam's honesty about his turning had helped everyone feel a bit better and less scared of turning at some point. Of course, the thought of dying was still scary but it was kind of a relief to know that we won't turn into psychopaths the moment we turn. Ezra and I both tend to the garden and use spells to recover plants if necessary. It was very relaxing to be surrounded by plants and nature in general and we had even grown a flower bed. It had Black Dahlias, Roses, Cosmos, Marigolds, Pansies and Daffodils. They always had flowers as we used magic to keep them healthy and flowering. Ares also loved the flower bed and usually took some of them to keep them in the house for a pleasant fragrance. We also had Lavender which was useful to relieve stress and I usually kept some in my room.

We spent an hour in the backyard, tending to the flower bed and the herbs before just relaxing in the calming fragrances and enjoying a peaceful moment. "Where would you want to go?" Ezra asks suddenly. "What do you mean?" I question. "After senior year, what places do you want to visit?" Ezra asks clearly. "Hmm, maybe Paris, Venice, Japan, New Zealand... there are a lot of places. Mostly I want to see things you know, the cherry blossom wave in Japan, the seven wonders, the northern lights, the milky way, and a lot of other things. What about you?" I ask him. "Well, I clearly haven't given it as much thought as you have. I've always just wanted to visit popular places, you know, I have never really thought about seeing amazing spectacles. I guess that would be fun too." Ezra confesses. "I have a list of places and things to see and do. I wrote it down years ago. It was my dream to travel and explore and now I have immortality to actually do so. I guess there's a silver lining to immortality. The ability to see and experience everything. Eventually." I tell him and he agrees. We both get up and go into the house after a while. We don't see anyone in the living room so we head towards the training room. Noah and Ezra had set up a training room where we could practice different weapons and even different spells. The room was sealed with magic and could contain attacks from our spells and weapons. It was soundproof and had lines of targets. The room itself was magically transformed into a bigger space than it actually was and even had a small gym with machines to help develop our strength and such. Felix and Natalie were the ones often found in the gym and Arya too, she wants to build up her strength as she is quite short, well at least in comparison to Adam and Felix who are freakishly tall. It also helps her deal with the full moon day rages and heightened emotions. We go into the training room to see Natalie practicing her archery, she was really good with bows. Arya and Felix were on the gym side of the room and Adam was practicing on a dummy. Ares and Noah were not in the room, they were probably in their room or around town somewhere.

Ezra goes towards Adam and they both start practicing while I head towards Natalie with a bow of my own. We could mostly be found in the training room as all of us wanted to be prepared just in case anything happened. A month after we came back from New Orleans, we received a letter, well more like a threat from the coven and it had scared everyone. We were all on the edge for that month and had put a lot into training. We don't think that they will do anything but its always better to be safe than sorry. After a while, we had limited or time in the training room as we all had jobs to go to. Adam and I had taken up as sous chefs at a newly opened restaurant near the library. Well, it was opened by Noah because it was getting boring for him. It was a fun experience though, Adam and I would mostly cook together and sometimes Noah would join us. Natalie had joined a small boutique where she enjoyed styling people. Ezra had also taken a job in the convenience store. Arya had taken a job in a small bookstore. Felix had taken a job that was an hour away to work under an interior designer. He didn't do much but get coffee and stuff but he enjoyed it all the same. I practiced for some time before deciding to read the book Arya gifted me. I went to my room and took a seat in the bay window in my room.

Sometime later someone knocks on my door and I go to see who it is. I open the door to see Noah standing outside. "Hey." I greet him. "Hey, can we talk?" Noah asks. I nod and let him in my room. We take a seat in my bed. "So, Elijah called me and said he might know where Nik has kept our family. I... I don't know what to do. On one hand, I want to help my family, of course, I do, on the other hand, I know that Nik is worried about Mikael attacking us." Noah explains. "And you came to me for advice? You do realize that not even one person from my family is talking to me, right?" I ask. "Yeah, I know. But the thing is you always do the right thing even if it hurts the people you care about. Besides, don't sell yourself short, you always give me good advice." Noah assures me. "Well then, I think that you should help Elijah free your siblings. I know that you are worried about Mikael too but if he is as strong as you say he is, it's better to have a backup. Obviously, if Mikael does come, we will help you but they are your family and it's not fair that Klaus gets to decide what happens to whom. In my opinion, it's cruel to let your family rot in a coffin when you can help them." I tell him honestly and he sighs falling back onto my bed. I lie down beside him and wait for him to collect his thoughts. "I guess you are right. I'm just worried that they will hate me for abandoning them. I don't know, it's just that everything will go back to how it used to be. Pushing each other until someone snaps, betraying each other and just being dicks in general. I don't want that." Noah says after a few minutes. "Well, one, I'm always right. Two, just let them be. They're adults who can look after themselves. If it's so hard to stay together just stay apart, it's not a necessity to spend eternity together. They might not be the best siblings but you should do what you feel is right. Don't think too much, okay? Just have faith in yourself. I mean you have given me lots of advice and I don't think you've ruined my life just yet." I assure him. Noah lets out a laugh and I feel a bit better because he has been miserable since morning or well noon.

"Thanks, Elle. Also, I'm supposed to tell you that your sister is getting too close for comfort. Nik's also trying to turn a hybrid. Elijah and I both have reasons to believe it will not work, he's going to know soon Elle and your sister is not helping herself." Noah informs me and I sigh. "I don't know what to tell you or what to do. I tried talking to her but clearly, common sense is not her strong suit nor is self-preservation. I'm done trying to get her to understand that by looking for Stefan she's risking not only herself but everyone else too. I'm just going to let them create and handle their own messes. I'm done cleaning their stupid messes." I tell him and he nods.

We both lie on the bed for a few moments before a question comes to mind. "Why do you think it won't work?" I ask him. Noah sighs before turning to face me. "There's no specific reason but witches have a habit of screwing you over, so I expect there to be a twist adding to that the fact that the doppelganger is alive is not helping at all," Noah says. "You don't think your mom would actually hand Klaus an easy way out of the spell, do you?" I ask him and he nods. "She would never just give Nik a simple way out. There has to be something to it. But I studied the spell for years and I couldn't find anything. I don't know, guess we'll see soon." Noah says. "Maybe it doesn't have anything to do with the spell itself. I mean didn't you ever wonder why the doppelganger was necessary? Or even how your mother knew that there would be a doppelganger? I mean Katherine was the first one right?" I inquire and Noah gives me a weird look. "What?" I ask. "Nothing just weird. I never thought of that and no Katherine was not the first one. I'll look into it. Hopefully, I'll find answers before my brother comes to wreak havoc." Noah says standing up. "What about your siblings?" I ask him. "I'll sleep on it. Come on, we ordered dinner. It's pretty late already. We have to get ready for Arya's transformation." Noah says and I nod.

We both go downstairs and into the kitchen. There are Chinese takeout boxes on the table and we sit down to eat. At dinner, we mostly talk about the senior prank night that everyone seems excited to go to. I'm not a big fan since its seriously a waste of time but I don't really have an option. After cleaning up we go outside and Ezra and I start preparing for the spell. The last months it's either been Noah or Ares helping one of us but this time Ezra wanted to see if he could do it on his own and if so, how many times he would have to try. After setting the boundaries far enough for Arya to roam peacefully without feeling trapped, Ezra starts the spell with Arya already in the middle. Noah had suggested that we perform the spell near the house as it was safer and we could get rest while Arya enjoys her freedom at her own request as she didn't want us to 'waste our night for her'. Ezra gets the spell in the second try and seems pretty proud of himself which makes us all feel better. We had learned over the months that Ezra was very self-conscious when using magic as his family didn't appreciate having a siphon and often made him feel like he could only use magic he would steal. We wait with Arya till she turns into a wolf before going back into the house. Noah and Ares decide to stay out with her.

I go back to my room and sit down to read. I've been dying to read the conclusion of the series and now that I have the book I don't think I'll stop until I've finished reading it. Although, I don't have many expectations mostly because the end of a series is usually very disappointing. The author always messes up in one way or another and it's never as I imagined it which is in all honesty very disheartening.

I finish one-fourth of the book before there is a knock on my door and Ares peeps in through a tiny gap in the door. "Don't stay up reading that the whole night okay? I know you don't have school but please sleep at a reasonable time, yeah?" Ares asks and I sigh but nod. "Yeah, I promise. Just another chapter and then I'll sleep." I assure him with a total lie. "Okay, goodnight." Ares wishes. "Good night," I say and he leaves. I'm determined to finish at least half before going to sleep. Sometime later when I do finish half of it, I feel reluctant to let go and sleep because the curiosity is high now. What happens next? How long till I find out? Ugh, I reluctantly, very reluctantly keep my book aside before settling on my bed and turning off the lights.


	5. Chapter 3 - The End Of The Affair

I wake up to knocking on my door and sit up. I push aside my covers before getting up and opening the door. I see Arya standing outside. "Hey, what's up?" I ask her. "Hey, I just wanted to know if you wanna go to The Grill," Arya says. "Sure. Let me take a quick shower." I tell her and she nods. She leaves and I go to take a shower. I finish my daily routine and then go downstairs. After her first shift, well, after all the mess was over, we made it a habit to take Arya out for breakfast. It was mostly because she usually felt worse after her transformations, weirdly enough, the fact that her bones break and it causes her an amplitude of pain is not the worse. She's never really told us why she feels worse afterward. I meet everyone downstairs and we leave in two cars. We reach The Grill and go to a table.

Everyone orders and starts talking amongst themselves. I look around to see Matt, Vicki, and Tyler discussing something. "Elle," Noah calls me and I turn to look at him. "I was thinking that maybe I should go to Chicago and meet up with Elijah," Noah tells me. "Okay. Why exactly are you saying it like it's the end of the world?" I ask him. "I don't know. Just worried I guess." Noah says before sighing. "I don't see what's there to worry about," I say and he just gives me a look. I know he's worried his family not forgiving him but it's not like they are ideal siblings either. He just loves worrying. After breakfast, everyone gets into two cars and leaves while I decide to go home and get a few things. I reach home and as I'm heading towards my room I hear Elena let out a small scream before hearing Damon's voice. Huh. Looks like they moved on quickly. I go to my room and take a small duffel and quickly put the things I came for, mostly pictures and other items with sentimental value. Since I'm basically living at Ares and Noah's I don't really see the point of keeping these things here.

After packing I go downstairs to see Lexi, Damon, and Elena standing near the door discussing something. Is everyone conspiring or is it just me? Whatever, I have better things to do. I head towards the door and hear a whispered sorry before everything goes black.

I wake up with a dull pain in my head and open my eyes to see that I'm in a car. What the hell? "Hey," I hear someone say and when I turn my head I see Lexi sitting beside me while Elena is in the passenger seat and Damon is driving. "What the hell? I ask her. "I'm sorry, we just need help to rescue Stefan," Lexi explains. "And what makes you think I'm going to help?" I inquire. "Well unless you want your sister to face Klaus alone..." Damon says. "If my sister is idiotic enough to keep following Klaus then she can do as she pleases. She's not a child and I'm not her mother neither am I obliged to help her. I tried but she suicidal so go screw yourself." I explain to all of them, directing the last part mostly to Elena. "You aren't serious are you?" Elena asks. "This is my serious face," I tell her sarcastically. "I'm your sister." Elena practically shouts. "Good for you. I told you to stop, you didn't listen. I'm done cleaning up after you. I'm not one of your minions not do I care about childish tantrums so please don't start." I tell her and she glares at me. "Look we are here almost there, just please." Lexi pleads. I just turn away from them. Ugh, my head. It's definitely not a dull ache anymore. I close my eyes thinking it better to sleep the way there than listen to their whining. Sleep quickly takes over due to the ache in my head.

The next time I wake up I hear Lexi say that we should be there within half an hour. I open my eyes and look around the car just now realizing that my duffel isn't with me and so neither is my phone. "Where's my bag?" I ask Lexi. "Uh... we left it back at your house," Lexi says and I sigh. Just great. We reach after what feels like decades seeing as Elena had been trying to appeal to my sisterly love for her. I get out of the car and start to walk in a random direction. Maybe I can find Elijah and he might be able to help me. "Where are you going?" Damon asks, appearing in front of me. "Away from you," I answer him. "Right, we can just knock you out again, that should work just fine," Damon says cockily and I give him a smile before snapping his neck. I turn to look at Lexi. "I'm not interested in helping you, don't try anything stupid," I warn her before walking again. I come across a bench after a while and sit down so as to have time to make a plan. What the hell can I do? I'm not going back to those idiots. Maybe I can borrow someone's phone and try to call Ares or Noah.

I stand up thinking about who would be the safest to approach before I see Stefan and Klaus walking my way. Seriously? Wish I knew invisibility spell or a teleportation spell, would be really helpful right now. Please just walk past me. "Little witch," Klaus says, of course not, why would I have any good luck. "Klaus." I greet him. "What are you doing here?" Klaus asks. "Well I'm here against my will but it was nice bumping into you. See you...never, hopefully." I say before starting to walk away but he grabs my hand and I turn to face him. "And who exactly forced you to cover here?" Klaus asks me. "Damon, he really misses his brother apparently," I inform Klaus. "And where might he be?" Klaus asks. "Don't know, don't care. Last I saw him he had his neck snapped thanks to me." I tell him and he smirks. " Why don't you join us?" Klaus says. I know it's not a question but I seriously don't want to go anywhere with him. "I would rather not. I have other important things to do." I say and he gives a look as though he's about to murder me. He probably is thinking about it. "It wasn't a suggestion," Klaus says and I can hear a warning in his voice. "Sure. Sounds fun." I say and he smiles in a way that makes me want to snap his neck. Probably a bad idea.

I walk in between them towards a...bar. Wow. I don't know what I expected but this was not it. We enter the bar and they take seats. They start talking to a woman who is behind the bar and I sit in a booth not too far nor too close either. I'm not interested in anything that they are doing. I need food and I need to call someone to inform them I'm not dead. After they are done talking about their bromance, Klaus turns to me. "Would you like anything, little witch?" Klaus asks. "Yes actually, food," I tell him and Stefan gives me look as though I'm crazy. I just shrug my shoulders. I'm hungry, screw you Salvatore. "Sure," Klaus says and I don't know if he's being serious or what. "Stay here, we'll be back in some time. Don't try anything stupid." Klaus warns before he and Stefan leave. "A witch huh?" The woman behind the bar asks. "Yeah," I answer reluctantly. "Do you have a phone I could use?" I ask her after a few minutes during which she had just glared at me. "Yeah. Here." She says while putting her phone on the counter. I get up and take the phone, keeping an eye out. "Thanks," I say and she gives me a smile. I go back to my seat and dial Noah's number. It rings twice before he picks up. "Hello?" He asks. "Hey, Noah." I greet him and I can hear him say something away from the phone. "Elle, where are you? It's been hours. We were so worried." Noah says. "Hey, sorry. I went home and then my sister and her stupid boy toy kidnapped me. They left my bag at home and it had my phone so..." I explain. "Oh... Where are you now?" Ares asks and I sigh. "I'm in Chicago and after I ran away from my sister I coincidentally ran into Noah's brother. I'm sure having a great day." I tell him. "Don't worry, I'll figure out. Elijah's there, I'll call him." Noah assures me. "I'm not exactly worried about Klaus as much as I am about ripper Stefan," I tell him and Noah assures me again. I agree to wait for Elijah and not do something stupid, which, I was not planning to anyway. I return the phone to the woman and sit back down. I should figure out her name at some point. On the other hand, what's the point? Stefan and Klaus come back after nearly half an hour later.

Stefan gives me a look before going towards the barkeep. Klaus places a paper bag in front of me before joining the other two. Did he actually get me food? Is it poisoned? Eh, I would be fine. I'm too hungry to care. I open the bag to find a burger and fries. I eat as the others talk about something I don't particularly care about. Suddenly Stefan walks and Klaus stays drinking. Weird, I thought Stefan was Klaus' bitch. Klaus comes and sits across me. Why? "I have a few questions," Klaus says. "What about?" I ask him. "You, I mean it's been a few decades since I've seen one of you," Klaus says. "Sure, ask away. Not like I have anything better to do." I tell him. "First question is, why have I not seen one of you in so long?" Klaus asks. "There's a coven in New Orleans that was killing every single one of us. They had quite set up too. It was very effective." I explain. "You don't seem to be lying." Klaus states. "Why would I lie about something like that?" I ask him. He makes a humming sound before turning towards the bar. I look in the same direction to see Damon sitting there. Wow, idiots. Freaking idiots. They both talk for about a minute before starting to fight. Should I interrupt? No, Damon deserves it. A few minutes later Klaus has Damon on the floor with a wooden chair leg in his hand while walking towards Damon. Okay, that's enough, I can't let Klaus actually kill him. I'll never hear the end of it.

I get up to intervene before the wood in Klaus' hand burns and the barkeep asks them to take it outside. Damon leaves and Stefan comes back. They both walk towards me, and Klaus gestures me to follow him. We walk out of the bar and towards warehouses. Klaus walks in while Stefan and I stand outside. "Are you okay?" Stefan asks me. "Why are you so worried?" I ask him. "Arielle, look..." Stefan starts before seemingly hearing Klaus. He takes my arm and we both walk in. Standing next to Klaus is a girl, she's wearing a 20s flapper dress and she seems moved just seeing Stefan. "Stefan." The girl whispers. Klaus walks towards Stefan and compels him to remember after which Stefan seems to have an epiphany. He walks towards the girl and whispers Rebekah. Stefan then turns towards Klaus and says something that I don't concentrate on as I look around the warehouse and see coffins. Noah's siblings. This is weird. Suddenly Rebekah is standing right in front of me. "You bought me another snack," Rebekah says. "I wouldn't do that. I'm not sure if Henrik would appreciate it." Klaus says and Rebekah turns toward him so fast that I'm surprised she didn't snap her neck, can that happen? Probably not. "What?" Rebekah asks. "This little witch here is quite close to Henrik," Klaus says and Rebekah turns to look at me with apparent disgust. "Well not that judgments are never fun, can I go now? I have places to be, more specifically home. And away from this." I say and Klaus gives me a look. "And why have you stayed then?" Klaus asks. "I don't think pissing you off is a good idea, so..." I tell him and Rebekah laughs. "You're clever. I like you." She says while giving me a smile. I return her smile before thanking her. "Why don't stay a little longer? I don't think I'll be able to survive these two." Rebekah says and I know it's not much of a question so I nod. "Sure. I wouldn't be able to survive it either." I say in a whisper and Klaus gives me a smirk. Jerk.

Apparently, it's been a while day and night since I got here and that I've been staying up the whole night, seeing as we are in a store buying clothes for Rebekah in daylight. How did this happen? I know we reached here late and that Chicago's far from home but still that's a long time. Rebekah is in the changing room trying on a bodycon dress, I think that's what it's called. "There has to be more to this dress," Rebekah says from the inside. "You'd be surprised to know that that's quite a long dress," I inform her. She's not half bad just a bitchy but then again I live with Elena. Big whoop. "You're kidding." She exclaims coming out of the changing room. I shake my head no and she sighs. "So women in the 21st Century dress like prostitutes them. You know, I got dirty looks for wearing trousers," Rebekah says exasperatedly. "You also wore corsets at one point. So, I guess fashion changes." I tell her and she sighs. "I can pick something different for you if you want," I tell her and she turns towards me. "That sounds reasonable." She agrees and I get up to look around the store. I pick out a few shorts, dresses, t-shirts, jeans and skirts. I head back just in time to see Stefan leave and for Rebekah to give Klaus a look. I hand her the clothes and she smiles before walking in again. "I don't know what we would do without you," Klaus says. "Are you thanking me?" I ask him. He just gives me a smirk. "Can we get something to eat? Because apparently, I've been here for a while day and I've only had one meal." I say and Klaus sighs before nodding. "No offense, I thought you would be more bite than this," I tell Klaus after a few dress trials, which she seems to like. "And what do you mean by that exactly?" Klaus asks. "I don't know. Based on the ominous stories, I assumed you killed people at the drop of a hat or just on whims. I guess I didn't expect you to be... not normal just uh, human? peaceful?" I say in more of a questioning tone. Klaus laughs and I don't know if I'm comfortable with that as it could be good or bad. Is he going to kill me?

After he finishes laughing, he turns to me with a smirk. "And whom did you hear that from?" Klaus asks. "From people. Rose, Martins, Elijah, Salvatores, and the Bennetts." I tell him. "My own brother, I'm surprised," Klaus says, I give him a 'really?' look. He gives me something between a smirk and a smile before sipping his champagne. I sigh and lean back on my seat. After shopping, we grab some food before going back to the bar. I sit down in a booth and start eating as the witch and the Mikaelsons start talking. Stefan walks in a few more minutes later and starts talking. Apparently, they're looking for a necklace and I have a feeling that Stefan knows where it is. I don't know if I should be worried about that. Maybe when I'm home I can worry a little. They talk, Rebekah offers help and the witch definitely sees and knows something but she asks for time and space. Stefan convinces Klaus to go and get a drink, by which I'm assuming he means blood and I'm not interested. "Let's go," Rebekah says. "Yeah, I don't think so. But thanks." I say and Rebekah gives me a smug look.

They leave and the witch goes back towards the back of the bar. Wow, they trust me too much. I finish eating and decide to leave. While the witch is gone I go towards the entrance and exit the bar. I walk for a few minutes before I'm pulled away. When the world stops spinning I see Elijah stands in front of me. "I apologize for that. I needed to get you away. The witch was following you." Elijah explains. "Thanks for helping me. I'm sorry for troubling you. I'm sure you have better things to do." I say and he gives me a small smile. "It's no trouble, you've helped me a lot. It's the least I can do. Shall we?" Elijah asks gesturing towards a car. "You're coming to Mystic Falls?" I ask him. "Yes. Niklaus is bound to end up there soon enough. It's better to be safe than sorry." Elijah answers as he opens the door for me. I get in and he does too. "How much time will it take to get back home?" I ask Elijah. "It's a long ride. 12 hours give or take 2 depending upon the speed." Elijah tells me. "Wow, that's a lot. Depending on your speed, how much time would you say it will be?" I ask Elijah. "It depends, how much do you trust me?" Elijah asks me. "I guess not too much it too little," I tell him. "That's not much of an answer. But based on that I would say 9 hours." Elijah tells me and I nod. "Do you mind if I take a nap?" I ask him. "Go ahead, I'll wake you up when we stop," Elijah says. "Thanks," I say and he gives me a smile. He starts driving and I close my eyes and feel exhaustion catch up.


	6. Chapter 4 - Disturbing Behaviour

I wake up to someone calling my name and a hand on my arm. I open my eyes to see Elijah. What? Oh right, kidnapping, Klaus, etc. "Hey, are we already in Mystic Falls?" I ask him as I sit up properly. "No, I thought we would stop and eat. We still have at least 3 hours of drive left. I figured you might be hungry." Elijah tells me and I nod, taking off my seatbelt. "Thanks. That sounds great, let's go," I say and get out of the car. We are parked outside a small diner. We both walk towards the door and Elijah holds the door open for me. I give him a small smile and enter. We sit in a booth at the far end. A few minutes later a waiter comes and takes our orders. We both order burgers and a drink. "If you don't mind, can I ask you something?" I ask Elijah. He nods and gestures me to continue. "You found your siblings like you wanted to and it's not like you need Noah's permission or help to help them. Then why did you call him?" I ask him. "I had my doubts. I am not sure if it's safe, or if they will forgive me for my part in all of it." Elijah explains. "Are you worried about Mikael?" I ask him and he looks shocked for a few seconds before nodding. "I am. He won't harm them but he is surely going to do anything it takes to kill Niklaus." Elijah says. "What was it like? Your human life with Mikael." I ask Elijah and he seems unsure of himself for a few seconds. His hands reaching to fix nonexistent wrinkles on his suit.

As he is about to answer the waitress arrives with our food and places it on the table. I thank her and she leaves. Elijah sends me a small smile before reaching for his food. I start to eat as well. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I didn't mean to, I'm just curious. I know Noah hates Mikael and that he was... what Mikael was like, so I... I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that." I say almost rambling. "It's alright. I don't think any of us have truly talked about it or even thought about it in a long time." Elijah says. I nod in understanding before we return to eating our food. We eat in silence before paying for the food and leaving. Even after Elijah starts driving we both sit in silence. I know he is just thinking about the past and needs time to process his thoughts and feelings. After some time Elijah clears his throat and I look towards to see him already looking towards me. He seems nervous, his fingers tap the steering wheel in a rhythm.

Elijah takes a deep breath before starting. We reach home and all I can think about is Klaus. As weird as it sounds, I truly can't seem to fathom how a boy who cared so deeply about his family and who loved them so much could turn into a person that daggers his siblings when he faces an inconvenience or just can't let go of the past. It's odd to think that a person everyone fears and thinks of as a monster is truly terrified of someone to a point that he is paranoid about it. How is it that someone as powerful as Klaus is so paranoid and so afraid? I guess Noah was right, all the power we have is enough and is all we need.

"Are you scared of him too?" I ask Elijah as we sit in the car. I'm thankful he understands I need some time to process. I mean I knew Noah's parents weren't the best but to hear about it what they actually, the things they actually did was a whole different thing. How can a parent be that heartless? "I am. Mikael isn't someone to take lightly. He is quite determined to kill Niklaus and he won't stop until he achieved his goal." Elijah explains. "I, I guess that is understandable. It's just hard for me to believe that someone terrifies you." I tell Elijah. "Why is it so hard to believe?" Elijah questions. "I guess, I guess it's that you seem so sure of yourself like you are ready to face anything and everything that might come your way. You just, you don't give off the feeling of being someone who would... Nevermind." I tell him and Elijah chuckles. "You don't believe I'm someone who can be afraid? Because of what I am?" Elijah asks. "Not really. It's more about you as a person, it's more about how you present yourself. Even when I first met you I knew you were someone who was strategic, someone who was dangerous. You just, I don't know, seem like someone who could solve any problem you face." I tell him. Elijah seems to think about what I said before giving me a small smile. "How is it that you always amaze me? Your thoughts always seem rationalized. But everyone is afraid of something. Aren't you?" Elijah asks. "I am. I'm afraid of a lot of things." I say. Before either of us can say anything else, the door to the house opens and Ares walks out. I take off my seatbelt and get out of the car, Elijah doing the same.

I meet Ares halfway and he hugs me tight. "I'm glad you're okay. I'm going to kill your sister and her boy toy." Ares says and I smile. He lets me go and before I can even say anything, I'm pulled into another hug. I can tell it's Noah. "I'm glad you are okay," Noah says. "You worry too much," I tell him. He pulls back and looks me over. Ares and I go in as Noah and Elijah decide to take a walk and talk things over. I go in and everyone gives me a hug and expresses how mad they are at Elena and Damon. I tell them that I'm going to take a shower before going to my room. I take a long shower before changing into sweats and a t-shirt. I think about just going to sleep before there's a knock on the door. I open it to see Ares standing there. "Do you want to go to the party?" Ares asks me. "What party? And no not really. I'm just going to sleep, I'm tired." I tell him. "Oh, alright. Have you eaten?" Ares questions. "Yeah, we ate some time ago. Just wake me up for dinner." I say and he nods. "You seem, lost in thought," Ares says after a few seconds. "Yeah, just... It's nothing. I guess it's just a lot to take in. Elijah told me about their human life a little. It's just weird to see all of them in such a different light." I explain. "I get it. It's odd, sleep on it. I'll wake you for dinner." Ares says and I nod. I close my door before going to bed. I turn off the lights and close my eyes.

I open my eyes when I hear my door open. I sit up to see Arya looking at me sheepishly. I give her a smile and she smiles back. "Everything okay?" I ask her. "Yeah, everything is fine. I was just here to wake you up, for dinner." Arya says. "Oh, okay. Give me a minute to fully wake up." I tell her and she laughs. "Okay. I'll see you downstairs." Arya says before leaving my room again. I get out of bed and go to the washroom. I wash my face and comb my hair before leaving my room. When I reach the dining room to see everyone sitting at the table including Elijah and Noah. I sit down and Ezra immediately starts complaining to me about the party Ares dragged him to. "I know Founder Parties suck. Why do you think I decided to sleep instead?" I ask him and he gives me a deadly glare. "You tricked me." Ares accuses me. "Well, kind of, I'm sorry Ares there's no way I'm willingly going to a Founder's Party if I can help it," I tell him and he just sighs. "I can understand why," Ares says. "Wow, you hated it? I can't remember it being quite that bad." I say. "I think it was seeing your sister and her boy toy there made everything worse," Ezra says. "Why did you go in the first place, to begin with?" I ask him. "I don't know. I'll never make that mistake again." Ezra says and I laugh at him. Finally, someone can feel the same misery I do. Adam had decided to make steak and stir-fried vegetables. We all start eating and talking. Elijah is talking to Ares seeming more than happy to get to know his brother in law. Noah seems happy with that too. Ezra is telling me about the conversation he heard between Damon, Bill, and Caroline. Why is Caroline's dad in town? What even happened between them? Why would Damon compel Bill? Ugh, these idiots are always up to something extremely stupid.

After dinner, everyone settles in the living room for an impromptu meeting. According to Elijah, Klaus knows something is wrong and he thinks that they should be here soon. Noah wants everyone to be careful, especially Arya seeing as if Klaus does want to make hybrids there's a possibility that he will try to turn to her into one. That obviously won't work and there will be another Fighter. Noah tells me I should warn my sister if I want to. I don't really know what to do though. I don't think giving her a heads up is going to do any good seeing as she most probably will not heed any warnings and do as she pleases because that just how it works. Everyone decides to go to bed and get some rest. School will start in a few days and its a good idea to have a somewhat normal sleeping schedule by then. "You can stay here if you want, " Noah tells Elijah as we sit in the living room. "No its quite alright. I'll see you tomorrow." Elijah says standing up. Noah stands up too and they hug. Elijah bids everyone goodnight and then leaves.

Everyone else does the same and I decide to go out for a walk. I make sure to tell Ares and Noah before leaving. I walk out the door and see Elijah standing outside. "I thought you left," I tell him. "I heard you. I thought you might like some company." Elijah says. "Sure, I would love that," I tell him. We both start walking towards the town. "What's your plan?" I ask Elijah. "Regarding my brother?" He questions. "No, about Mikael and your siblings, " I explain. "I don't have a plan. Not yet. We haven't heard from or about Mikael in years, when he comes we will see it through. As for my siblings, I'm not so sure. Every time I reach a decision, it seems as though I'm making the wrong one. Its quite odd, I have never felt so unsure before." Elijah says. "Oh, it's probably because you're worried about them. More so their reaction to you than what Mikael might do." I say and he chuckles. "I think I'm more worried about what you might think of it," Elijah admits. "What? Why would you...?" I start asking before trailing off. What is happening? I'm going to faint. "... Arielle?" I hear Elijah call out. "Yeah? Sorry I got... just zoned out." I apologize to him and he gives me a small smile. "I apologize, I didn't mean to..." Elijah says, clearing his throat awkwardly. "It's fine. Don't worry about it. I should head back." I tell him. "Of course. I am truly sorry." Elijah apologizes. "It's fine. I'll see you later?" I say and he nods. "I'll see you soon," Elijah says. I nod and give him a smile before turning back to head home.

I reach home and go to my room. I just sit on my bed thinking about the conversation we just had. I'm just overreacting, right? I should just... not worry about it. Not right now at least. It's fine, it's just me overthinking stuff. I should talk to Ares about it tomorrow. He's my expert and he will know what to do. I hope. I'm just going to go to sleep and figure it out tomorrow. Yeah, okay. Okay. I lie down on my bed and turn off the lights. I toss and turn for a while before feeling exhaustion take over.


	7. Chapter 5 - The Reckoning

I wake up to my alarm and sit up in my bed. I sit for a few minutes before going into the bathroom for a shower. I brush my teeth and shower before changing into pants and a t-shirt and combing my hair. I go downstairs to see everyone in the dining room for breakfast. Elijah is also sitting with them. Great. I sit down at the table and greet everyone. Breakfast consists of pancakes and juice or coffee. Everyone starts eating after Adam finishes the last pancake. We mostly talk about tonight's prank night. I can't believe that we're actually doing this, who even came up with this stupid idea. Who thought that spending the last night of vacation in school was a good idea? Tomorrow is the first day of senior year, it's a bit unbelievable that after this we will all be somewhere else in the world, doing what we want away from all this drama. I look up towards Elijah to see him already looking at me. He gives me a small smile before turning to look at Noah.

Ares who is sitting next to me nudges me and I look at him. "Everything okay?" Ares asks. "Yeah. Why?" I ask him. "No reason. Just checking up." Ares says. "Checking up?" I inquire. "I want to know if your sister or boy toy called you," Ares says. "No, no one has called me. Don't worry about it. I'm not interested in anything they have to say. I'll let you know if they call." I tell him. "Okay, fine. I have every right to be worried you know." Ares tells me and I nod. After breakfast, everyone goes off to do what they want. I finish doing the dishes and start towards my room. "Elle," Noah calls out to me as I pass the living room. "Yeah? Everything okay?" I ask him. "No, have a seat," Ares says gesturing to the sofa. "What did I do?" I ask him, sitting down. "Nothing. We just think Nik should be in town soon." Noah explains. "Why do you think so?" I ask him. "I have been informed that he knows Stefan lied to him. It won't take him too long to figure it out." Elijah explains. "We thought you might want to tell your sister," Noah says. "I don't know what the point would be. She's not going to leave nor is she going to take preventive steps. So, why bother?" I say. "It's your wish. Just thought you should know." Noah says. "Fine. I'll go try and talk some sense into my sister." I say and get up.

I take Noah's car and go home. I reach and go in. I see Elena and Jenna in the living room. "What are you doing here?" Elena asks. "This is my house too. I live here." I inform her. Elena looks at me frustrated and I just sigh. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that Klaus will be in town soon. Seeing as you have been following him around and whatnot, I assume you have a plan or that you don't really care. Either way, try not to die." I tell her before moving to leave again. "Elle," I hear Jer say from behind me. "Hey, Jer." I greet him. "Are you coming home?" Jer asks. "No, I just came to give some information. I would rather not be in the house where everyone looks at me like I threatened to kill everyone." I tell him. "That's not how it is," Jenna says. "Really? Then what is it? You hate that I'm friends with Noah even though he saved your life. Not like Damon didn't kill Jer or anything." I tell her. "There's a difference," Elena argues. "Like what? The fact that Damon is someone important to you while Noah is someone important to me. Is that it? Only your opinions and your whims matter?" I ask her. "Ari, that's not what it is. Noah is Klaus' brother. I understand that he might have helped you through something and he helped me but we are on different sides." Jenna says. "Right. The problem Jenna is that I'm not on anyone's side. The problem is that you can't accept my choices, you can't accept that I won't kill someone to save someone else." I tell her. "Well, that's all. I'll see you around." I say after a few minutes of silence and leave.

I head towards the car before hearing the front door open. I turn to see Jer walking towards me. "Hey." Jer greets meekly. "Hey. What's up?" I ask him. "I wanted to apologize. I don't know why I was so angry. I know what you did was right and you are right, Noah did Jenna. Most importantly, he saved you. I'm sorry Elle, I just... I got angry because of Uncle John's death even though it didn't have anything to do with you or him. I'm sorry." Jer apologizes. He stands there looking small and ready to be swallowed by the floor. "It's okay Jer. I know you were just trying to process. Don't worry about it." I tell him. "How did it go with the whole dagger thing?" Jer asks. "It went... okay. No one died so that's a plus." I tell him. "I'm glad," Jer says. "Do you want to go to The Grill and chat?" I ask him and he nods seemingly relieved. We both get in the car and I start driving to The Grill. "How was your summer?" I ask Jer. "It was fine. I mostly worked and practiced." Jer answers. "You still practice?" I ask him. "Yeah. I wanted to make sure I could help myself." Jer says. I smile at him and he smiles back. We reach The Grill and get out. We both sit in a booth and Jer orders some breakfast and I order a coffee.

Jer keeps nervously looking around trying to say something but thinking otherwise. "You have something to say?" I ask him. "I just... I missed you. It's been so weird without you. Home isn't the same without you. I just, I wish you would come home. I know you can't, you shouldn't, can we just meet more? I miss you." Jer confesses. "Of course. I missed you too, Jer. So much. I've been so worried about you. How have you been?" I ask him. "I've been fine. I don't have nightmares anymore and like you asked me to, I go to therapy." Jer says. "You do? Is it helping?" I ask him. "Yeah, it's been helpful. What about you? You go too, right?" Jer asks me. "Yeah. It's been helpful. Not with my nightmares though. They're normal apparently. They are mostly about you though, so I don't think that applies." I inform him. "About me?" Jer asks as a waiter puts down our food. I thank him and he leaves. "Yeah. Ever since you told me about how you died, it's been a literal nightmare. Not talking to you or seeing you just made it worse." I tell him. "I'm sorry." Jer whispers. "Stop apologizing. It's fine. It's over, so let's put it behind us and move on." I tell him and he smiles.

We talk for a few hours before I drop Jer home and head back. I reach home and go in. I spend most of the day reading, only taking a break to eat lunch. I'm determined to finish this book and series today. I look towards the clock to see that only 2 hours are left till we leave for prank night. It's enough. I can finish until then.

I don't know why I decided to finish the book today. I forgot how awful it is to finally finish a book and feel empty. God, I hate it. I sigh and put the book in the shelf before going down. Natalie is already ready to go and so is Ezra who is surprisingly very excited for tonight. Adam walks out of the kitchen and I join them in the living room. "I'm surprised you are here early. I thought we might just have to drag you out of your room." Natalie says. I laugh and sit down next to Ezra. "I've decided to try and enjoy my senior year, " I tell her and she nods smiling. "Good. I'm glad you decided to join us on your own will." Natalie says and chuckles. Arya and Felix come down a few minutes later and we leave.

We reach the school within fifteen minutes and get out. As soon as we enter, it's chaos well, organized chaos. Everyone goes off in different directions and somehow, me and Ezra end up with Caroline and the others. We are setting up mouse traps which is not what I wanted to be doing, especially since everything is awkward. "I wish we could just use magic," Ezra says suddenly. "Is that what you were hoping for?" I ask him. "Kind of. It would be funny to plan a magical prank." Ezra says and I laugh. "Maybe, have at it," I tell him. "Seriously?" Ezra asks. "Who's stopping you?" I ask him. Ezra gives me a smirk before leaving. I just shake my head and continue. A few minutes later there is a noise and everyone quiets down. We wait in anticipation and suddenly all the mouse traps go off and in walks Matt. Caroline groans and starts complaining. I just sigh and walk away to find Natalie or one of the others. I don't find anyone near the pool so I decided to head towards the gym. I walk towards it to see everyone leaving. "Elle. What's happening?" Natalie asks as she comes to stand beside me. "I don't know, " I tell her. "Hey, what's going on? Where's everyone going?" Adam asks coming to stand beside me. "No idea. Let's go see." Natalie says before going towards the gym. Adam and I sigh before following her.

We walk in to see two of my classmates standing near the entrance and Klaus and Elena standing behind. I walk to stand in front of Adam and Natalie. "Ah, little witch. I'm so glad you could make it." Klaus says walking towards me. "Klaus. What are you doing?" I ask him. "I wouldn't worry about it. Just some unfinished business." Klaus says. "I can help you," I tell him. "And why should I trust you?" Klaus questions. "I have a lot to lose. Just leave them out of this." I say gesturing towards my classmates. "Can I trust you?" Klaus asks me. "Not really, but between a Bennett and me, I'm your safest option," I tell him. "Fair enough," Klaus says and moves towards the two students, compelling them to leave. "Go home," I tell Natalie and Adam. "Now, now. That wasn't a part of the deal." Klaus warns standing next to me. "They won't be of any help," I tell him. "That's where you are wrong they are leverage over you. You wouldn't risk their lives." Klaus says in a cocky manner. "You can't kill me," Adam says, walking to stand next to me. "Besides you have her. I don't see the need for anyone else." Natalie says pointing towards Elena. "Give me an hour. Don't hurt anyone." I tell Klaus. "Very well, you have an hour or I will kill your sister," Klaus says and I nod. "Be careful," I warn Natalie and Adam. They just nod. I hope no one does anything stupid.

I walk towards the cafeteria and call Noah. He answers after a few rings. "Hey, Elle. Already bored?" Noah asks teasingly. "Something like that. Klaus is here." I inform him. "What? I'll be right there." Noah says and cuts the call before I can say anything else. Great. The cafeteria door opens and Ezra walks in looking relieved. He walks towards me and wraps me in a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay. I hear the witch talking about Klaus." Ezra says after pulling back. "Yeah. He's here and I told him I would help him. Don't worry too much, not will be here soon." I tell him and he nods. "I just, I saw them walking towards the gym. What if something happens? I wasn't able to find anyone else. Are they okay?" Ezra asks. "I just know that Natalie and Adam are there, I haven't seen the others. We should go and check." I tell him, suddenly feeling awful. Ezra looks at me and I can tell he feels it too. We both run towards the gym and enter just in time to see Klaus snap Arya's neck. No. "What did you do?" I shout and run towards them. Tyler already on the ground, dead. "They are just experiments to see if your solution works. I look up at Klaus and channel my anger. He falls to his knees screaming in pain. Rebekah starts to move towards me but Ezra stops her and she drops to the floor with her neck snapped. "Adam, take Arya home. All of you, go home." I tell them and Adam moves quickly. He takes Arya and everyone but Ezra leaves. "Ezra. Go." I tell him. "I'm not leaving you alone. You'll risk your life for them, who'll help you?" Ezra asks rhetorically. I let go off Klaus.

Before Klaus can recover Noah and Elijah walk into the gym. "What happened?" Noah asks us after looking over his siblings. "He killed them. He killed Tyler and Arya." I tell him. "What? Where is she?" Noah asks while looking around. "Adam and the others took her home," Ezra answers him as sit down next to Tyler. "Please tell me you figured it out." I plead looking at Noah. "Yeah, don't worry. He'll be fine. I promise." Noah says. Klaus gets up and Noah walks towards him. The two of them leave while Elijah stays to keep an eye on everyone. Ezra comes to sit next to me and wraps his arm around my shoulder. I lean my head against him as I watch Elijah walk towards Elena. I try not to look at Tyler. "He'll be fine," Ezra assures me and I nod. A few minutes later Noah walks in with a test tube with Klaus right behind him. Ezra's grip on me tightens and I know he's angry at Klaus. "You should go," I tell him. "No, I'm staying. There's nothing you can do about it." Ezra says and I give him a small smile. Noah walks towards Elena and gathers her blood in the test tube. "What are you doing?" Bonnie shouts and I remember they're still here. Funny, Elena bleeds a little and she's angry but Tyler died and she didn't even flinch. "I have a theory. As Elle pointed out to me, the oddest part of the ritual was, in fact, the doppelganger seeing as she doesn't truly have a connection to any of this. Moreover, the doppelganger was the only element we needed to wait for. Let's hope this works, or one of them will die." Noah says.

Everyone waits anxiously for Tyler to wake up. He does in a few minutes and I reach out to him. "Ari, what happened?" Tyler asks. "You... just drink this," I tell him as Noah offers him the vile. Tyler looks at me a little unsure before drinking the vile. A few seconds he screams and Ezra pulls me up to my feet and a few steps back. A few seconds later Tyler calms down and his eyes glow. "It worked," Klaus says kneeling next to Tyler. "It did," Noah repeats with a laugh. He looks towards me and I give him a smile. "Thank you," I say. Noah smiles and gives me a hug. "Everything is fine Elle," Noah assures. "It's not, Arya..." I say but Noah stops me. "Arya will be fine. We'll make sure if it." Noah says and I nod.

"Elle?" Tyler says looking at me confused. "Everything is fine. You're a hybrid now." I inform him. I sit down next to him and he seems relieved. I can guess why. I bring him into a hug and he hugs me back tightly. "I don't have to turn every full moon?" Tyler asks. "Why? Not as cool as you thought?" I ask him with a laugh and he chuckles. "No, not really. But... what about blood?" Tyler asks, pulling away from me. "Don't worry about anything. I'll help you, okay?" I say and he nods. After that Noah and Klaus take Elena to the hospital after snapping Stefan's neck and leaving him in Rebekah's care. Ezra and I are outside the hospital as we wait for Noah. I also want to make sure Elena is okay. While this isn't the best situation, it's better than whatever Bonnie and the others could have planned. "I need to... go," Ezra says gesturing to the hospital and I nod. "Be careful," I say and he just smiles.

A few minutes later Elijah walks over to me. He had been at the school making sure no one did anything stupid and went straight home. "Hi." I greet him. "Are you alright?" Elijah asks. "I guess. Are you staying?" I ask him. "No. I'm going with Niklaus to ensure that he doesn't turn anyone against their will." Elijah tells me. "I don't see why they wouldn't want to," I say. "Some consider it a gift." Elijah states. "Oh. How can anyone think that? It looks painful and something out of a horror movie." I say. "To some, it is a blessing to have heightened powers, and turning is freedom," Elijah explains. "Do you still believe he isn't a monster?" Elijah asks after a pause. "Maybe he is or maybe he isn't. I don't know where to draw the line. On one hand, he did kill Arya but on the other hand, Tyler seemed relieved to not have to turn every full moon." I state and he nods. In all honesty, I didn't even know Tyler had turned. I don't know how it happened or even when but I'm glad he doesn't have to go through that pain. Ezra and Noah come back with Rebekah in tow. Rebekah and Noah wish Elijah goodbye. Elijah looks at me and I give him a smile which he returns before leaving. We get into the car and Noah drives us home. Everyone is in the living room, sitting around Arya who is lying on the sofa. Ezra and I join the others while Noah introduces Rebekah to Ares and shows her to her room.

It's going to be a long night. I hope everything works out alright.

Please let me know if there are any mistakes, I'm publishing really late at night and haven't proofread anything.


	8. Chapter 6 - Smells Like Teen Spirit

The night was long with Arya waking up sick and scared. All of us took turns to keep an eye on her and rest. Around 2 or 3 AM Noah and Ares convinced everyone to go to sleep as we had school. As of now, we were eating breakfast and it was clear no one really slept well. We had decided it was better for Arya to stay home for a few days. Adam would also stay with her in case she needs help. Everyone finishes eating and cleans up before getting ready for school. We leave for school and Rebekah decides to join us. Ezra had given her a deadpan look because who in their right mind would willingly go to High School? His words, not mine. Throughout the ride, Natalie and Rebekah talk about new technology and the school and fashion and basically everything. It was obvious that Rebekah was used to waking up in a whole different age and learning things all over again. It was more sad than impressive really. Rebekah was excited to go to school and experience a 'normal life' as if that was even possible here. Hopefully, Elena's stupidity doesn't increase and we can live peacefully. "We're here. See you guys at lunch." Ezra says as we arrive and he parks the car. We all separate and go to our lockers while Rebekah is accompanied by Natalie to collect her schedule.

I get the necessary books from my locker and head to the first class. Since it's the first day, the classes drag on unnecessarily. The bell for lunch finally rings and I head out for the picnic tables and sit down on one. I take out my phone and text Noah to find out if everything is okay and if Arya finally woke up. Natalie arrives as I put down my phone and she looks annoyed. "What happened?" I ask her after she sighs for the fifth time. "I share my classes with your sister is what happened," Natalie explains. "And? I know you don't particularly like her but it's not like you need to talk to her or anything." I tell her and she gives me a tired look. "Yeah, but I can hear her whining. Seriously, how does she always have something to complain about?" Natalie questions. "What's going on?" Felix asks as he comes to sit with a tray. "Natalie has been hearing my sister complain apparently," I explain and he nods. "All morning, I share every class with her, just why? And to top it off she was complaining because Klaus compelled Stefan to make sure she doesn't get herself killed. Like, what's the problem? You're alive and so is everyone, just be grateful not like you don't have another boy toy or anything." Natalie grumbles. "I mean isn't that Stefan's normal job already? That's exactly what he's been doing since he came here, basically." Felix adds agreeing with Natalie. "Exactly," Natalie exclaims.

Ezra joins us and Felix explains everything again. "Why don't we talk about something else? Are you still trying for football?" I ask Ezra. "I don't know, it seems a bit too boring. I would rather spend my time learning something else." Ezra says. "Like what?" Natalie asks him. "I don't know, maybe I'll take up a new hobby. What do you think?" Ezra asks Felix. "Sounds great. Maybe Elle could teach you how to paint." Felix suggests. "That's a great idea." Ezra agrees and looks at me. "Sure. I don't think I'll be a good teacher though." I tell him and he nods smiling. "Aren't you eating?" Natalie asks me. "No, I'm not really hungry," I tell her and she nods her head reluctantly. We are soon joined by Rebekah who seems just as annoyed as Natalie if not more by Elena. "I was thinking about joining the cheerleading team. What do you think?" Rebekah asks us with a smile. "Sounds great. If you're interested I'm sure you'll do great." I tell her and her smile widens. "Fair warning though both Bonnie and Caroline are in the team. So be ready for that." Natalie warns her and Rebekah smirks. "Well, that should be fun. You wouldn't mind waiting right?" Rebekah inquires. "Of course not. We'll wait." Ezra assures her. We all nod in agreement. "We'll even cheer you on," Felix tells get and she gives him a sweet smile which I've never seen before. The bell rings we once again head to our classes.

The rest of the day goes by similarly in a monotonous way. After classes, I head towards the ground and sit down on the bleachers near the ace I know cheerleading practice will take place. I'm soon joined by Felix and Ezra. "No one's here." Felix states. "They're probably changing. They should be here soon." I tell him and he nods. "Where's Natalie?" Ezra asks. "I don't know. I saw her leave her class and assumed she would be here by now." Felix tells us. Soon the bleachers are occupied by more students and the field is occupied by players and cheerleaders. "Hey." Natalie greets us sitting down next to Ezra. "Hey, where were you?" Felix asks her. "I was helping Rebekah. Giving her tips and showing her moves. Well showing her videos. Cheerleading is not for me." Natalie explains. "So, where is she?" I ask Natalie. "She's changing. She should be out soon." Natalie says and I nod. Rebekah goes towards the cheerleading team and then starts stretching and warming up.

"Are we going to the bonfire tonight?" Ezra asks. "If you want to go, you should," I tell him. "I don't want to go alone." Ezra whines. "I wanna go too. I'm sure Rebekah won't mind either." Natalie tells him. "Great. It'll be fun." Ezra says happily. "What about you? Don't you wanna go?" I ask Felix. "Ah, I don't know. I mean, what about Arya? I don't want her to feel alone or anything." Felix says sounding a bit guilty. "She'll be fine. It's not like she will be all alone. Noah and Ares will be there with her and so will I. You should go. Have fun." I tell him. "You sure?" Felix asks. "I'm sure it'll be fine and maybe if Arya feels up to it, she could come too. It would help to have a little fun." Natalie assured him. "Okay. Sounds fine." Felix agrees. Suddenly we hear cheers from the crowd and look over to the field to see Rebekah doing moves that I could not name. Natalie cheers for her from the bleachers and she turns to give her a thumbs up after finishing.

We all go home after the cheerleading practice is over. We all go to our rooms and Natalie goes to talk to Arya. I change into sweats and a t-shirt before lying down on my bed. I'm so tired, last night was exhausting and these people still have the strength to go to a party? How? There's a knock on my door before Noah enters the room. "Hey," I greet him. "Hey. Have you talked to any of your friends recently?" Noah asks sitting down on the bed. "No, why? Is everything okay?" I ask him. "Just... Damon warned Nik that he knows where Mikael is and that they are bringing him here." Noah explains. "Wow. That's a new level of stupidity. I don't know anything. I could ask Jer, but I don't think he'd know much." I tell him. "That's fine. I just want to know if they actually know the location or if they are bluffing. If it's true, we can prepare." Noah says. "Okay. I'll ask him." I assure him. I take out my phone to text Jer. It's easier to text than talk on the phone.

Elle

Hey Jer, do you know wether Damon has found the hunter?

"Are you worried?" I ask Noah. "A little. In all honesty, I don't know if I'm ready to face him." Noah confesses. "It'll be fine. There's only one of him. We can handle it." I assure him and he gives me a 'are you serious' look. "It's funny that you think I'll let you go anywhere near him," Noah exclaims. "So what? You're going to fight Mikael and keep my idiotic sister and her idiotic helpers out of it too? How exactly do you plan to do that?" I question. "Elle, you nor anyone else in this house is ever going near Mikael. He's always destroyed even the slightest of joys we had. I can't let him hurt you." Noah declares. "You really think all of us are just going to sit here? That's not happening, you know that too." I tell him and he sits. "We'll cross the bridge when we get there," Noah says and it's clear from his tone it's the end of it. My phone rings a few minutes later.

Jer️

He forced me to help him. I'm sorry.

Elle

So he's telling the truth? They went to free him.

Jer️

Yeah, it's true. Is it bad?

Elle

Well, he is a vampire hunter. What do you think he'll do after he kills Klaus? He won't just stop there. Besides, what do you think Klaus' siblings will do? This is just a stupid plan. Please stay out of it.

Jer️

Yeah, I will. I promise. I can't really do anything. They're dead set on this.

Elle

Be careful, come here if you want to. I promise it'll be fine.

Jer️

I'll think about it. I'm just worried about Jenna.

Elle

Okay. Don't forget to worry about yourself. Let me know if you need help.

Jer️

Okay. I'll see you soon.

Elle

Yeah, see you soon.

I put down my phone and face Noah. "It's true. They found him." I tell him. Noah seems scared. I mean I would be too, I've only heard stories about him. "Noah?" I call out to him after he just sits there staring at the bed. "I'm fine. Thanks, Elle. Get some rest, you seem exhausted." Noah says while getting up. I get out of bed too and go towards him and pull him into a hug. He hugs me back tightly. "It's okay to be scared. You can cry, scream, or do whatever you feel like. I won't judge you." I tell him. "Thanks, Elle," Noah says. I can tell that he's trying to gather his emotions and calm down to think of a plan. After a few minutes, he pulls away and I take a step back to look at him. "I know you don't want us to ever risk going near him, but you know we can help. We can't risk losing you either." I tell him and he chuckles but it's hollow and humorless. "Trust me, Mikael's not after me. He only has one chance, one stake and he'd never use it on anyone but Nik. I'll be fine, but I can't lose him. You don't have to help someone who hurt your family." Noah tells me. "I'm not going to help someone who has hurt my family, I'm going to help someone who has always helped me. Besides, it's a bit hypocritical to just blame Klaus, as weird as it is, I can understand not wanting to feel incomplete or to pay for someone else's mistakes. Elena has made everyone's life a living hell because she can't be happy until everything goes her way and I would still help her, because she's someone I grew up with and love, somewhat. You've helped me grow and you don't make me want to bang my head on the wall, so why wouldn't I want to help you? I told you, you're a part of my weird family, it means that you can't really ask me to sit out or well that it doesn't really matter if you do, I'm still going to help." I tell him and he just stares at me. "What?" I ask him, feeling a little awkward. "Nothing. I'm glad to be a part of your weird family." Noah says with a laugh. He takes a step forward and pulls me into a hug.

After Noah leaves, I decide to take a short nap before finishing my homework. This obviously doesn't happen because Natalie barges into the room and demands me to come with them. Seeing as everyone is going, including Arya, I decide to just go with it. I change into jeans and a t-shirt before leaving my room. We all get in two cars and start towards the school. After reaching, we end up in two groups. Natalie, Rebekah, and I are sitting on logs to roast marshmallows. "People eat this?" Rebekah asks holding up a burnt marshmallow. "Just ignore the burnt parts, try this," Natalie says while removing said parts and offering the rest to Rebekah. "It's..." Rebekah starts before stopping. "It's nice, I like it." She continues after taking another marshmallow to roast. "Hey," Arya greets as she sits down next to me. "Hey. Where are the other idiots?" I ask her. "Ezra wanted to try the handstand thing and I had no interest in watching it, but Adam wanted to film it and Felix is making sure they don't something extra stupid," Arya explains. "Handstand thing?" Natalie asks. "A keg stand. It's pretty much why everyone comes to these things, to drink." I tell her. "Huh, you don't say," Natalie says with a dry laugh. "This town has so many problems, I would find occasions to drink too," Arya says. "I guess that's fair." I agree with her.

We sit around the campfire and talk for a good half hour before Damon walks over and sits next to Rebekah. "You aren't really wanted or welcomed here," I tell him and he just smirks at me. Rebekah goes to say something but is interrupted by Ezra, who comes and sits down next to me, loudly complaining about his head. "I hated it," Ezra says after ranting about how awful of an experience it was. "What about you two? Did you try?" Rebekah asks them and they both shake their heads no. "After seeing him, I wouldn't even want to go near it, even though he's probably exaggerating," Adam explains. "I'm not a big fan of alcohol," Felix says. "Same." Natalie and Arya agree. "It's fine occasionally but it's not like I can't live without it or anything." Natalie continues. Damon and Rebekah have already drifted off somewhere. "Give me a marshmallow too," Ezra says from next to me. "Do it yourself," I tell him. "Come on, please. My head hurts so bad." Ezra pleads. "Fine, stop whining," I say. I start roasting marshmallows while Ezra leans his head on my shoulder. "Does it really hurt?" I ask him after he's done eating a few marshmallows. "A little. Can we leave? All the noise is just making it worse." Ezra asks. "Sure. This is boring anyway." Natalie says. "What were you expecting then?" I ask her. "I don't know, a little dancing or maybe fewer idiots," Natalie says. "I understand that you would want to dance but I don't understand why you expect idiots to not be at a party? Or whatever this is." I tell her. She just sighs and pouts. "Where's Rebekah? We can't leave without her." Adam says. "She's over there," Natalie says pointing behind us. I turn to see her talking to some boy. "Uh... So who's going to go there?" I ask everyone. Before anyone can answer, Jer comes to me and he seems very worried. "What is it this time?" Felix asks as Jer comes to stand next to me. "Well, uh, Anna was telling me there's some powerful witch who's been trying to connect to this world," Jer explains. "What? Why?" Ezra asks him. "Why does it matter?" I ask Ezra. "It matters because the witch is dead and that's how they should stay, coming into this world would weaken the veil between the living and the dead," Ezra explains. "What does that mean?" Adam asks. "It means that people who are dead would be able to communicate with our world easily which means that any supernatural being holding a grudge could actually hurt someone. Anywhere in the world." Ezra explains. "And, the powerful witch is after Elena, she's taking the help of another witch," Jer adds. "Why? Why would a powerful witch want to hurt Elena?" I ask him before realizing who it could be. "Ugh," Both me and Ezra groan as we realize the same thing. The original witch. "Stay here," I tell Jer before getting up. "Please keep him safe," I tell Adam and he nods. "Don't worry about it," Adam assures me and I give him a smile. "Let's go," Ezra says now standing next to me. "I thought your head hurts," I say. "Yeah, well it doesn't mean I'm letting you face a powerful witch alone," Ezra exclaims.

We both start walking around looking for Elena. "I don't see her anywhere," Ezra says after we meet up again. "Yeah, I couldn't see her either. Maybe she left to go home, let's check the parking." I tell him and he nods. We both walk towards the parking lot to see Alaric and Elena putting Stefan in a car. "Because that's normal. People see it all the time. How is your sister so stupid?" Ezra asks me. "I have no idea. None." I say and start heading towards them. "Uh, Elle," Ezra calls out and stops me. I look to him and he's pointing towards a woman. "Is that her?" Ezra questions. Before I can answer the woman lights a match and sets fire to a trail that leads to the car Elena is in. Ezra and I both run towards the car. "Arielle, help," Elena screams from inside. "What do you think we're here for then?" Ezra asks sarcastically and I give him a look. We both hold onto our talismans and each other before trying to put out the fire which is very difficult. There's a push against our magic and I change my focus to the witch who started the fire. I knock her back and she falls to the ground unconscious, seeing as she wasn't paying attention to us. I focus back on the car and the push fades a little and we manage to put out the fire. Elena gets out of the car coughing and gasping for breath. "What was that?" Alaric asks. "A fire, duh," Ezra whispers. "Seems like Elena pissed someone off. Not surprised but seriously, just stop and don't go around poking at sleeping bears." I tell Elena and turn to face the witch only to see there's no one there. I look towards Ezra and he just shrugs. We both start to walk back but decide to just walk to our cars. We text everyone and tell them to come here. "So what do you think happened?" I ask Ezra. "The witch, the main one, no matter how powerful wouldn't have been able to hold on to the link for very long. So, there was probably only a sliver of the veil open which shut back after some time." Ezra explains and I nod. "So, we both think it was the original witch who just didn't want Klaus to have more hybrids right?" I ask him. "Yep. It was definitely her." Ezra agrees. Everyone joins us, including Jer and we get into the cars.

After we reach home, we, meaning Ezra and I briefly explain what happened to everyone. "Well, this is just fantastic. From the side of the living, my father should arrive soon and from the side of the dead, mother doesn't seem to want to give up either. That's just great." Noah exclaims. "I don't think she'll be able to do much for a while," Ezra says. "What do you mean?" Noah asks him. "Well, your mother isn't an ancestor who is connecting through a bloodline, she's just using some random witch. This means that it takes more power for her to just connect to this world or side. She probably needs time to recharge." Ezra explains. It was another thing we had all learned about Ezra, while he hadn't practiced magic much, he was well versed on most topics or sections of the magic world or magic stuff. "That is true. We should focus on one problem at a time." Ares agrees. "Right, did you guys eat?" Noah asks us. "Nope. We only had marshmallows." Natalie answers him. "Good, because I cooked a lot. I needed to focus on something other than problems. Let's eat." Noah says before getting up. He seems to be avoiding things which is normal, he likes avoiding, well at least things he doesn't want us to get involved in.

We all eat with minimal chatter. After eating, everyone helps clean up before unanimously deciding to go to our own rooms. Jer goes with Ezra to borrow a change of clothes, while I go to my room to change back into sweats. Ugh, what a waste. I could've napped. There's a knock at the door so I unlock and Jer comes in. We both settle down on the bed and I hold Jer tightly because I really missed this. "How are you doing? With the whole Andrew compulsion thing?" I ask Jer after a few seconds. "I... It's done now, there's no point in crying over it. I just feel better that he's not just roaming around anymore." Jer says. "It's odd, I'm more scared of him than Klaus. I feel safer now, even though there are wolves and vampires and witches, I still feel a lot better because he's not here." Jer explains in a low voice. "I'm glad you feel safer. I'm sure it'll be better soon, that you won't feel afraid of him someday." I tell him. "I hope for that day. I'll work for it." Jer tells me. "I know, I know you will. I'm proud of you Jer. Really." I tell him. "Thanks, Elle." Jer whispers. I switch off the lights and we both talk for some time, I don't really realize when either of us drifted off.


	9. Chapter 7 - Ghost World

Since it's a holiday, everyone slept in. We are currently gathered in the kitchen for breakfast. "Why is today a holiday anyway?" Ares asks me. "Today is, uh, if I'm not wrong, the Night of Illumination. It's the day founder's placed lanterns outside their doors to celebrate the safety of the town after the war." I explain. "What war?" Natalie questions. "Technically it's supposed to be about the Battle Of Willow Creek. But in all honesty, it's about celebrating the victory against vampires." I clarify. "What do you mean?" Noah says. "Oh, as far as I understand, the Founders wanted to eradicate the town of vampires. So, with Emily Bennett's help, they gathered all the vampires in the church and then set it on fire." I explain. "Wow. The Founders were definitely something else." Noah exclaims. "Definitely, they were all crazy. First witches then vampires, they really knew how to make enemies." I tell him.

We finish eating breakfast and Jer and I get ready to go volunteer for the celebration. Jenna called and said that we had to be there to keep up appearances as a Founding family. Which is just great. Exactly what I need in all this mess of vampires, witches, werewolves, and hybrids, dealing with judgy humans. Awesome. I drive us there in my car which I finally bought from home along with a few other things. We both start helping out with lights and more lights. Meanwhile, Carol is up on the stage practicing for tonight. I really don't understand the point of any of these celebrations, seeing as they are all just lies. I'm pretty sure at one point all the Founders sat together and discussed how they could make sure generations would praise them and never uncover the truth. In the end, they just came up with a bunch of holidays that made everyone hate the Founders so much that they would never want to hear about them and thus never uncover the truth. It's a working theory at least for me. After a while, Jer and I go to The Grill to get something to drink.

We both sit on a table outside with our drinks when we are joined by Elena and Jenna. "How come you didn't come home last night?" Jenna asks Jeremy. "I... I just wanted to stay with Elle. I felt like it would be safer." Jer explains. "Safer? What do you need to be safe from?" Elena asks him. "Oh, I don't know Elena, maybe your natural tendency to attract danger or the fact that you like doing stupid things that lead to life-threatening situations. Maybe it could be that ripper boyfriend of yours or your boy toy that actually killed Jer once and will probably do it again. Give me an hour I could make a list if you want." I tell her and she turns to glare at me. I just give her a sarcastic smile in return. "Jeremy, there is no need to be afraid. We'll protect you." Jenna assures him. "I, uh, yeah I know. I just missed Elle and she just, I guess I feel safer with her. I mean she does have a point, our house isn't exactly safe you know and I just don't want to be involved in any of this." Jer explains. "What do you mean you don't want to be a part of this? Arielle is just as much a part of this as we are. Her friend is an Original. How is it any different?" Elena asks him. "It's different because while she keeps me in the loop she doesn't use me to her own benefit. Like some pawn." Jer exclaims, his voice rising a bit. "And we do?" Jenna asks. "Maybe not directly, but you don't really stop anyone from doing it. And as far as her friends go, they treat me better than Damon or Stefan do or even you in all honesty. I'm just tired of being a pawn and being a part of your stupid plans." Jer tells them. "How can you say that? She's the one who left not us." Elena exclaims loudly. "She didn't leave you made her leave. And even if you didn't, it's not like you were there Elena, you spent the whole summer looking for Stefan even though you knew it could draw Klaus' attention and Aunt Jenna has been struggling to cope but refusing to ask for help. I basically spent the summer alone. I ate alone, I woke up and slept to an empty house. You didn't care then but now when I'm with Elle you're suddenly worried? Bullshit." Jer declares and stands up.

I follow him as he starts angrily marching towards our earlier spot. "Sorry," Jer says finally stopping near the Town's Square. "Why? You only said what you felt, it's fine. And... if it was so bad, you should've called. I hate the thought of you being alone there, of someone hurting you just to get back at Elena." I tell him. "I know, I'm sorry. I wanted to call you, I did but I just felt so ashamed of blaming things on you and Noah when neither of you deserved it." Jer says. "I know. It's fine, let's just try and communicate more." I tell him and he nods giving me a smile. I smile back at him and we decide to go back to help with preparations. We both have a little fun while working and I feel happy that we are having a good day with minimal interferences.

After about an hour, Bonnie and Caroline walk towards us or well towards Jer. "Jeremy, do you have a minute?" Bonnie asks and Jer nods while climbing down the ladder to talk. "Have you seen any ghosts recently or felt anything weird?" Bonnie asks. "No, not really. I haven't seen anyone and nothing feels different or out of the ordinary. Why?" Jer asks her. "Damon told us that one of the tomb vampires he killed might have attacked him. And with what happened yesterday, we need to make sure." Bonnie explains. "Because everyone should go by Damon's word," I say sarcastically. "I just want to make sure. If it is true then it's possible that all ghosts with a vengeance can get even." Bonnie explains angrily. "Great," I whisper. I take out my phone and call Ezra.

He answers on the third ring. "Hey Elle, everything okay?" Ezra asks after answering. "Well, not exactly. Bonnie thinks that the incident yesterday might've, I don't know, given leeway to all ghosts." I try to explain. "Oh, give me a minute. Let me check." Ezra says. "How exactly are you going to do that?" I ask him. "Well, the veil is basically magic. I should be able to sense if there are any abnormalities or tears." Ezra explains. "Okay," I say and I hear him out down his phone and chant something. I hear movement again, "Yeah, there's definitely a tear. It seems like the Original Witch's spell was just the beginning, someone tried to shut the door and she opened it wide for anyone to use." Ezra explains. "Why would she want that?" I ask him. "No clue. Do you want me to come help?" Ezra asks. "No, it's fine. I'm sure they can handle it. See you at home." I say. "Okay, see you," Ezra says and ends the call. "Well, it seems like whatever spell you did was intervened by the witch and she opened the gates for every ghost," I tell Bonnie. "Now what?" Bonnie asks. "I don't know, it seems like your problem. We'll leave it to you." I tell her. "Seriously? If it was a tomb vampire that attacked Damon then they will probably attack other Founding Family members. Don't you care about that?" Bonnie asks. "What do you want?" I ask her with a sigh. "Your friends. They know a lot more than us, they could help." Bonnie says. "Why should they help you? You treat them like they're devil incarnates and then expect them to help? I don't think so. If you need my help, then I'm more than happy to be of service, but they're not coming." I tell her and she looks angry and like she might argue but Caroline pulls her back and whispers something. "Fine, we'll leave once Grams comes," Bonnie says and I nod.

I turn to face Jer. "What about you? Coming?" I ask him. "Yeah, of course." Jer answers. "He shouldn't, it's risky," Bonnie says. "He's safer with us than roaming around. Besides, he can make his own decisions, he's not 5." I tell her and she clenches her jaw. After about 10 minutes, Sheila finally arrives. Not like it's an emergency or anything. "Let's go," Bonnie says and we follow her. I take my car instead of sharing and being stuck in an uncomfortable environment. Jer and I follow Bonnie's car and I can tell that we're going to the massacre site. Why did I say I would help? I hate that place. We reach in fifteen minutes or so and head towards the house. We enter a random room, well it's random to me. I can already tell the creepy energy that surrounds the place. But there's also something else, a pricking sort of sensation in the back of my head. I just want to get out of here. "So what's the plan?" I ask Bonnie. "The grimoire showed me a spell, we're going to try it," Bonnie says. Great answer, gives me so much information. "There's no chance it's haunted by the hundred dead witches who were horrifically burned to death in this very spot, is there?" Caroline asks Bonnie. "They're not here anymore. And they made it clear they were never coming back." Bonnie says. "Then why do I feel running out of here, still?" I ask her. "What do you mean?" Sheila asks me. "There's just, it's just an odd feeling. I always just assumed it was the spirits." I tell her. "They aren't here though," Bonnie says. "Then what is it?" I ask. "It's a question for another day," Sheila says and it's clear she knows something. What is with her and always hiding things? Caroline and Jeremy start placing candles around the room while Sheila explains how we will go about the spell and sets up some things. After everything is set up, the three of us form an unfinished square, I guess, it's probably for the spirit we're trying to manifest because that's always a good idea.

We start chanting the spell and I can hear things moving and the wind blowing. Someone says something but it's unclear over all the noise and then suddenly everything stops. I open my eyes to see a person from a different time, though both Bonnie and Sheila recognize her. "Emily." Sheila greets the spirit. "What is happening?" Bonnie asks Emily. "We warned you there would be consequences to bringing him back." Emily reminds Bonnie. "I..." Bonnie begins to explain but Emily just raises her hand to quite Bonnie. "It's in the past and can't be undone. But what you did cracked open the door to the other side. There's an old witch over here. She took advantage of it. She took advantage of you. When you did that spell to send the spirit away, she wedged the door wide open, giving a free pass to anybody with unfinished business." Emily explains. "What do we do now?" I ask her. "We need to close the door. You will need a few things." Emily says. The 'few things' was just one, the necklace that Stefan gave Elena and now is somehow with Damon. Sheila tells Bonnie and Caroline to get the necklace while we both were going to set up for the spell which is absolute rubbish, everything we needed was already in place.

After Bonnie and Caroline leave, Emily and Sheila start talking about something. I'm not really all that into finding out what. "Are you really going to help them?" Jer asks me. "Yeah, it's dangerous to just let spirits wander about freely. And, Bonnie did save you, I can't just ignore that. It's the least I can do." I tell him. "Okay. It's just that I don't want you to overwork yourself. Just promise you'll be careful." Jer says. "I promise. And don't worry so much, it's just a small spell. Everything will be fine." I assure him. "If you're sure." Jer relents. After an hour passes and Bonnie and Caroline don't return, Sheila calls them. "They can't find the necklace." Sheila declares after ending the call. "Why don't you keep looking for that? I'll go home and look for a different spell." I suggest and she nods. Thank God, can't stand another minute here. "Great, I'll let you know if we find something," I say and start to leave. Jer and I get in my car and I drive us home.

As soon as I enter the house, Ezra is standing in front of me and giving me a once over. "I'm fine, we just did a manifestation spell," I tell him. "What? Why?" Ezra asks and we're joined by Noah. "Bonnie's grimoire opened to a page and so they wanted to the spell which was a waste of time. I mean all the spirit or well, Emily, said was that she was going to need their help with a spell for which she needs Elena's necklace." I tell them. "I don't get why though, the necklace has no connection to the other side, right?" I continue. "It shouldn't, so what's the purpose of it?" Noah wonders. "Maybe all the witches are joining hands in your brother's destruction," I say. "That could be it, I mean first the attack on Elena and then the door to the other side being opened and now the necklace. It's not like it can be a big coincidence. We know who did all of that." Ezra says. "Great. Why aren't you helping them with the spell then?" Noah asks me. "Bonnie and Caroline can't find the necklace so I figured maybe we can find a spell ourselves. The tomb vampires, the one the founders tried to kill have a vendetta and will probably kill every single founding family member. So if we could speed things up that would be great." I explain and Noah nods. "Alright, let's start," Noah says and we head towards the, well it's basically a living room type of room where we practice magic.

We each have a grimoire. Ares is also helping us. Jer is sitting beside me and watching me flip through spells. One day I'm going to get a bunch of post its and write down the names of the spells and stick them as an index on the first page. That will make everything easier. It's what I did to my grimoire, and so I know it doesn't have any spells that might help. Although Noah, Ares, and Ezra had all given me looks after I showed them my index. I have a feeling they don't like the idea. Ares finally finds a spell that, thankfully, only requires candles and a few herbs. I go to grab the candles while Ares gets the herb and Ezra and Noah clear up the room for the spell. I also convinced Jer to stay with the others while we finished the spell. I get five candles before returning to the room. We set them in a pentagram which is what we usually do for all spells, it's supposed to be the representation of Traditional Magic. Noah insists on creating a pentagram of any elements we are using in a spell for no reason whatsoever. It's just because it's what he's used to doing. We set the five candles on the permanently drawn pentagram.

Ares returns and helps Ezra finish mixing the herbs and spreading them. Ezra is going to be doing the spell seeing as he has the most knowledge of the other side and that he wanted to do it. As soon as Ezra starts the spell the wind starts rushing and whispers can be heard. As he keeps chanting, we can hear a little struggle in his voice like he's trying to fight off magic which should not be happening. Ares and Noah quickly move so as to help Ezra channel their magic. The proximity isn't necessary but it's something they just do. The wind turns harsh and the whispers seem to be shouting, this is a clear indication that the spell is working. The house is protected by several wards because those two are just that paranoid and so even the spirits can't enter which is probably what the whisper shouts are. There's a sudden burst of energy and a gust of wind before everything falls silent. All three of them relax and I go to the kitchen to get them something to drink. I take two bottles of water, a blood bag, and some cookies just in case.

I return to the room and hand Ezra a bottle and the other one to Ares. I give Noah the blood bag and he sighs exasperated. He doesn't really need a blood bag after such a small spell but it's become a habit for all of us to give him one after any sort of spell. Ares was very happy about all this because no matter how much Noah sighed or complained he would drink it in the end. I give the cookies to Ezra and Ares and they happily start eating them. After about ten minutes we get up and pack everything before going to the living room. "How does everyone feel about going out for dinner?" Ares asks us. "Sounds great," Rebekah says and everyone agrees. We all get ready to leave and get into cars to hear towards The Grill.

Once we reach there, everyone places their orders and chit-chatting. Jer is already talking about some new game with Felix and surprisingly Noah. I'm mostly surprised because I figured he's like that really old person who's just tired of everything and is just going with it, apparently not though. Our food arrives and we start eating. Even though today was somewhat supernatural it was somewhat normal too. It's these kinds of days that make me feel great because it's neither overwhelmingly draining nor boring. It sounds like I have fun when people's lives are at risk but it's just that usually we do spend some time working on magic or Fighter stuff so it's what our days are like and I really enjoy it. It's not like before, it's not stressful and instead helps us kind of relax as odd as it sounds. I don't know what would've become of me if they weren't here. Moments like these with all of them make all the hardships easier.


	10. Chapter 8 - Ordinary People

After spending an hour or so tossing and turning about in the bed, I figured I won't be able to sleep, so... I guess I should do something. I get out of bed and head towards the training room. I take a bow and a few arrows and start practicing. After a few rounds, I put the bow and arrows back. Before I can leave the room to go back to mine, Noah enters the room. "Hey," I greet him. "Hey, can't sleep?" Noah asks me. "Not really. I don't know what I'm worried about though. What about you?" I ask him. "Well, I for one, know exactly what I'm worried about," Noah says. "Mikael? Are you that afraid of him?" I ask him. "It doesn't matter how much time passes the terror is always there. He didn't ever hurt me, but at the same time, I can never forget the... I don't think I can ever erase those memories." Noah says, his voice low and words stumbling a little. "It's stupid, isn't it? To be so afraid of him, I feel like a coward. I hate it." Noah continues after a few seconds.

"It's not stupid. Everyone's afraid of something. I read somewhere that, that's what makes people human. I don't really agree with it but still." I tell him and he laughs. "I guess. I'm terrified that something will go wrong, that I won't be able to save my brother and I'll lose someone. It's something I haven't worried about in a long time, even when we went to New Orleans, I was so sure we would make it but... But right now, I feel like I'll only be able to watch as everything crumbles." Noah explains. "That's not how it's going to be, you'll be fine and so will your siblings. You're just worried because you'll be facing someone who has been, for a large part of your life, a terrifying nightmare. And it's okay to be afraid because in order to face your fears you have to feel them. Like most things, facing your fears is easier said than done. You don't have to worry, if anything goes wrong, we'll be there to help. It's one of him against... a lot of us. We'll make sure nothing crumbles." I assure him.

"Thanks. It's nice to have someone who'll watch out for us. The Mikaelson name comes with a lot of enemies, Ares and I had to fight a lot for us. People assumed killing Ares was the best way to get back at me and there were times when we couldn't breathe freely for even a day and I remember being terrified at the thought of losing him. There was a time, a period of two or three years when I would make sure that Ares had my blood in his system, just in case something went wrong. It caused a lot of fights, Ares wasn't ready to turn yet and I understood but the thought of losing him made everything else baseless." Noah recalls. "I'm sorry, I just... all of this is just bringing back memories I wish I could erase," Noah explains. "There's nothing to apologize for. I can't say I understand that kind of fear but I'm more than happy to be here for you. I hope you know that." I tell him and he smiles at me before pulling me into a hug. "I know. You have no idea how grateful I am for that." Noah says.

We both pull away and I give him a smile. "If you don't mind, what did you do afterward? I mean did you kill them all?" I ask him. "No. I wanted to, but I wanted Ares safe more than anything else. So we traveled, we left the continent and traveled around the entire world. In the end, we settled in New York, it was easier to hide there. It was a big city and it was ever-growing, it was easy to be just another face people saw on the street, we changed our names and we cut off contact with everyone else. Our friends, people we'd met during our tour around the world, and even acquaintances who we had helped over the years. It was difficult to trust anyone, especially witches, even though decades had gone by we were extra careful. Ares still had my blood in his system for years after that. I knew he was capable of protecting himself but I guess fear is stronger than rational thought." Noah elaborates. We continue to talk for an hour more, Noah told me about a few of his memories as a human. It was nice to hear, although it was a bit hard to imagine Klaus as someone so different. We eventually left the room and went to get ready for the day.

I take a shower and change into black jeans and a plain white t-shirt. Everyone slowly enters the kitchen where Noah and I were already having coffee. Since neither of us wanted to cook, we just made toast and coffee. We all finish eating and leave for school. The school day is the same as always. It does pass by quickly though. Instead of going to the bleachers and waiting for Rebekah, Jer and I sit at one of the picnic benches. "Did you get any reply from the academy?" I ask Jer. "Not yet. There's still a lot of time." Jer says. "Yeah, I guess. I only got mine a few days before the course was about to start. I'm just excited, it will be a great experience for you." I tell him. "I know, it'll be fun and I think a change will be great." Jer agrees. "Are you still continuing your shifts at The Grill?" I ask him. "Yeah, it's just the normality of it. At home, everything is almost always about something supernatural, so working at The Grill is nice. It's also very boring to sit at home and do nothing." Jer says. "Sounds about right. I... I haven't really talked to anyone, is Jenna doing okay? She seemed fine yesterday but still. How's she handling everything?" I ask him. "She's been doing fine. At least that's what she always says. I don't know if she means it or if it's a lie." Jer tells me and I nod. I hope she's okay, I know she has Lexi and even Caroline there for her but it's still worrisome. Lexi is busy looking out for Stefan and Lee. And Caroline doesn't have enough experience either. "I'm sure she's fine," Jer assures me. "I hope so," I say.

After some time Jer leaves for his shift at The Grill while I stay at the bench she read a new book Ares gave me from his collection. It's called The Hunger Games and it's, well it's different. It's definitely interesting to read. I've only read a few pages but it has me hooked. After I'm done with two and a half chapters, Natalie comes and sits beside me. She tries her best to do something but she obviously has something to say. I finish the third chapter and close the book.

"What is it?" I ask her. "It's about your sister. She was talking to Rebekah and I went to make sure nothing happened. She had pictures of these weird drawings and she wanted to know about Mikael. What are they up to?" Natalie asks me. "They already know where Mikael is, so I don't really know what she's after. It's not a big deal." I tell her. "It's not a big deal? You know that Mikael is Noah and Rebekah's dad and that he's a vampire hunter right?" Natalie exclaims. "Yeah, I know. But we already do know they are waking up Mikael. I'm sure Noah and his brothers and Rebekah can come up with a plan. It should be fine. They have each other and us. We can handle this." I tell her. "How can you be so sure?" Natalie asks me. "I'm not sure, I just... I just know that it's mostly in our favor. It's just Mikael and the Salvatores probably, we'll be fine." I say. "Don't you think you're underestimating them?" Natalie asks. "Maybe I am, but I need to be optimistic, I can't spiral into what-ifs and sad possibilities. We all need to focus and keep our heads straight, the more we worry, the more we'll be vulnerable." I explain or well try to.

"So, you're pretending?" Natalie questions. "I'm trying. I'm trying to keep my head clear and stay optimistic so that I don't pile on Noah's already existing worries. I just want him to worry about him and his siblings, not us. I know it's not a solution but he needs us and we can't let variables worry us." I tell her. "What in the world does that mean? That we just all pretend that we are confident in taking on Mikael? I mean, Ezra told us stories about him and it's not good. He's terrifying, maybe not to you or maybe you can pretend that he doesn't scare you but he terrifies us. I can tell you for a fact that he scares us more than the coven that's hell-bent on destroying us." Natalie exclaims. "I'm terrified too, okay? It's just, I've seen him talk about Mikael and you should see the fear in his face when he does. I just feel like right now he needs someone who can dismiss his fears, I'm not saying that it isn't justified, that your fear is baseless but I can't let him feel that we are more terrified than him. He doesn't want us anywhere near Mikael and it's obvious, I just don't want him to confront Mikael without us, without backup. I know my sister and the Salvatores don't exactly scream danger but they aren't completely stupid, they will have backup plans and whatnot, I just want to make sure that Noah doesn't feel the need to face Mikael without us. He's old and powerful and so are his siblings but the fact remains that they are all scared of Mikael and it's going to be their biggest weakness. He needs us and I know I keep including you but you're obviously not obliged to help." I clarify.

We both sit in silence for the rest of the time and join the others to go home. Once we reach, Rebekah goes to talk to Noah about whatever Elena told her while everyone else heads to their own room. I exchange my jeans for shorts and sit down to read. Before I can even open the book there's a knock on the door and I open it to see Natalie. "Hey." I greet her. "Hey, can I come in?" Natalie asks and I nod stepping back into my room to let her in. We both sit down on the bed. "Why is this so awkward? It's not like we fought or anything." I exclaim after a minute or so of silence. "Yeah, exactly. It's not like you're mad at me right?" Natalie asks. "No, I'm not. Are you?" I ask. "No... No, I'm not. I just, after everything you said, it's just..." Natalie tries before sighing. She takes a deep breath and starts again. "I get it you know. I'm terrified of Mikael but it's nowhere near what Noah must be feeling. And you're right, we should have a backup plan. So I told everyone that as soon as we know more, we'll make a plan of our own. If anything goes wrong even slightly, Adam at least has a weapon that can take out Mikael. Right?" Natalie asks and I nod. "Yeah, you're right." I agree with her. "Also, if it involves any of us, we all are obliged to help. No, not obliged but you know we all will be there to help. So don't say that we don't have to do something. If we're going to do something dangerous we'll do it together. Okay?" Natalie asks. "That sounds really sad, you know? Something like if we, we die together. But, yeah, okay" I agree.

"It does sound a little like that," Natalie says with a laugh. "I sometimes wonder, about what would have happened? To us, if we were all unaware of the supernatural world. Would we have all died one by one or would one of us have believed Adrian? Do you think we'd have met? Saved each other?" I ask Natalie. "I don't know, maybe. Maybe we'd have met in that place, where the dead go. Or maybe one of us was actually good at judging people. Do you really think about stuff like that?" Natalie asks me. "I think that most of the time I'm just conjuring up possibilities. When I'm not... I'm trying my best to live without worrying too much. Well, I try." I tell her. "Living without worry? I don't think there's such a thing. Everyone worries about something, even if we lived 'normal' lives, we would worry about things. Grades, University, other halves, teenage misery, etc." Natalie says with mirth in her voice. "I guess that's true, we just have an added list of worries." I agree. We both startle a little when the door bangs open. "Sorry, I got a little too excited," Rebekah says a little apologetically but her excitement shines through. "It's fine. What are you so excited about? I thought Elena..." Natalie says. "No, don't mention her. I don't want to think about the doppelganger today. As for my excitement, Ares says that we're going shopping for Homecoming. I have never been to such a thing before. What's it like?" Rebekah asks, her words rushing out. "It's amazing. You'll see, let's go buy a dress first." Natalie exclaims before I can even formulate an answer that won't sound morbid and kill her excitement. "You're coming right?" Natalie asks turning to face me. "Yeah, of course. Give me a minute, I'll change and see you downstairs." I tell them and they both nod before leaving, already discussing the type and color of dress they want.

I sigh and put my book on the desk before changing again. I fix my hair and grab my phone and a bag before heading to the living room. We all leave except Noah, he wanted to stay and talk to Elijah and Klaus. We all get into different two cars. I'm sitting in a car with Adam, Ares, and Felix. I don't how I ended up like this at least I won't have to listen to questions I have no answers to. I mean I'm not really a fashionable person, I know a lot of things thanks to Caroline but I don't have particular preferences nor have I ever the need for it. As long as looks acceptable in my of standards, I'll wear, and if I'm handed something that isn't so short that I feel uncomfortable I'll wear it. We reach out destination an hour or so later seeing as we had to go two towns over, they aren't that far apart so it was fine. We follow Ares into a shop and start looking around.

After some time, I find a beautiful dress, it's navy blue, well it looks black. It has cap sleeves, the top part is plain with a belt of flowers that continue downwards. It's a bit short in front and long at the back. I decide to go show it to Ares before another dress catches my eye. This one is red and it's longer than the other but it has the same style, short at the front, long behind. It has a golden flower pattern at the side. I take it and go to find Ares. I find him near the dressing room with Felix. "Hey," I greet them as I stand beside Felix. "What do you think?" I ask them as I hold up both the dresses. Ares takes the blue dress and examines it. "It's beautiful. Go on, try it." Ares says handing me the dress back and taking the red one. "I like the red one better," Felix says. "I'm not saying it's bad, I just think that blue Elle's color more so than red. I think it would suit Rebekah, she's still looking anyways." Ares explains. I hear towards the dressing room but hear Felix agree with him and say something I don't quite catch.

I try the dress on and it's honestly not bad. It feels surprisingly soft and I look good in it. I hear out and it's only Ares there now. "So?" I ask him as he comes forward. "You look beautiful. It suits you, if only you were more of a dress person." Ares says with a sad sigh. Always so dramatic. "Does that mean I should but this or keep looking?" I ask him instead of commenting. "We're definitely buying this," Ares says. "I hope you know, none of us letting you pay," I tell him. He and Noah had given us a lot over the months and it had become a bit of habit for them even when we started working. "Whatever you say," Ares says in a tone that makes it clear he doesn't actually agree with me. I roll my eyes at him and go back to change into my clothes. The shopping goes a lot longer than that seeing as Rebekah wanted to buy a whole new wardrobe, well she didn't have that many clothes so it was just getting an actual wardrobe. Instead of going home, we decide to eat in town before returning. We go to a small diner that's on the opposite side of the street and settle around a table.

Everyone orders and conversations flow here and there. Apparently, Noah wasn't in Mystic Falls do we didn't have to worry about him. He'd gone to meet Elijah and Klaus and would return tomorrow. After eating our food, we wander around for some time. After seeing the town that was almost a replica of Mystic Falls what with the generic and unoriginal names and mansions and stuff, we decide to drive back home. This time, it's girls in one car and boys in the other. I drive the car as Rebekah tells us about the atrocious fashion of different centuries. She wasn't a big fan of much of the early 1900's fashion or of corsets. I mean I understood her hatred for corsets, they looked deadly and painful to wear. After reaching home, I head to my room and put the dress in my closet. I change into shorts and a long shirt. I get on my bed and turn off the lights before sliding into the covers.


End file.
